Eleanor's Utopia
by TheSealer
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Eleanor Lamb, the supposed new Messiah of Rapture, has finally reached the surface and she can see the storm clouds that foreshadow the chaos that she will bring unto the world. The first question she asked herself was: "Where to start first?". Based on the bad ending in Bioshock 2. Written by ptabs0101 and continued with his permission.
1. Downtime

I am carrying on this work with **ptabs0101** 's permission, the original writer of ' **Eleanor's Utopia** ' and this is my first chapter. He has two **Bioshock 2xYoung Justice** crossovers, one with evil Eleanor and the other with the good one. Personally I have read and loved both stories but picked to continue the evil one. Though I strongly recommend to anyone who reads this to check out ptabs0101's two master-pieces. In fact, you have to read his 'Eleanor's Utopia' to be up to speed with my continuation.

* * *

 **DELFT, NETHERLANDS**

 **27** **th** **AUGUST 2010, 15:16 CET**

Bioshock, once known as Eleanor Lamb, hummed with pleasure as she took a sip of tea from a world-famous Delft snow-white porcelain cup with blue designs. The young villainess was sitting in the esplanade of a quaint café by the elegant shore of a canal of the historical city.

Even one bent on changing the world could take the time to enjoy the scenery and play tourist.

" _I can see why Jack Ryan chose this place to settle down_." she thought, unable to deny the picturesque beauty of the city's architecture. It was truly a shame most of this would probably levelled with what Bioshock has in store for humanity.

She paid for her tea and bid a pleasant farewell to the waitress in perfect Dutch. No one would ever think this nice, cultured tourist girl was in fact a ruthless murderer.

Bioshock walked the streets until she laid eyes on a couple of twin houses, both tall with two rows of windows. The left one was clearly inhabited, the windows covered with blank placards. Jack Ryan and his family had left it a year ago, when the abductions of new Little Sisters started.

" _Jack Ryan, you sly fox_." she muttered in her thoughts. The man was clever. He had seen the signs that Rapture was at work again and took off. The neighbors and authorities had no idea where he went, so he and his many daughters were reported missing. But Bioshock knew better. The son of Andrew Ryan has obviously smuggled himself and the Sister he rescued to some place safe.

When she discovered Jack was in Delft, she wasted to no time coming here with two Big Sister escorts to eradicate the man. One might think that was overkill, but she didn't underestimate him. Jack Ryan was rumored formidable when he fought Frank Fountaine, even though he technically lost and the cured Sisters killed Fountaine.

To her great disappointment, the man wasn't here, so she investigated what she could and came up with practically no leads, but Bioshock wasn't too much concerned. She has her ways of sniffing out pests. It will take time, though. After all, the man still has ADAM coursing through his veins. A macabre smile crossed her lips at the image of her draining Rapture's prince of all his power.

Bioshock went into an alley and made sure no one was watching before remaining still for a minute and allowed Camouflageto turn on. Invisible, she then used Teleport to reappear on the other side of the city. By now she has mastered the use of this Tonic-Plasmid combo. Becoming invisible and warping from place to place until she reached her ship, concealed under the sea.

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **27** **th** **AUGUST, 9:25 EDT**

The Team was down, more mentally than physically. Bioshock had wiped out Clayface with a single blow, which had proved already a hard adversary. They never stood a chance against the monstrously powerful villainess. If it weren't for Batman's blessedly timed intervention, they would be one member short, possibly more.

Perhaps it was a grace that M'gann and Artemis were unconscious during the whole fight and never came to even glimpse Bioshock. Superboy's damage was merely to his body and pride. As for Kid Flash and Robin, they nearly faced death each. And Bioshock made sure those encounters were quite close. But Kaldur'ahm was by far the one who sustained most mental injuries.

"Kaldur," Black Canary, the fighting instructor and counselor of the Team, sat on a comfortable armchair. Aqualad sat on an equal armchair, facing her. "I never went through what you have. But I can imagine how you feel."

"I feel...confused. Lost. I can't even imagine how this could be truth." before Bioshock made herself known, she had killed Black Manta and took over his operations and resources. During her triumph over the Team, she gave their leader Black Manta's journal. The record revealed many of the late archnemesis of Aquaman's plans and secrets. The most terrible one was that Black Manta was Kaldur'ahm's biological father.

He had written how he had observed his son growing from afar. How he admired his combat skill. How he despised that his one progeny served the Atlantean King with blind devotion. How he hoped to one day reveal him the truth and have Kaldur'ahm return to his real parent.

"I have spoken with Aquaman and I know he must have had his reasons." Black Canary said. "But I didn't know, and you want me to tell you what this has changed my opinion of you?"

He looked at her.

"Absolutely nothing." she spoke with such vehemence, it was inconceivable to imagine it was a lie. "You are not your father. You are Kaldur'ahm, Aqualad. Your choices are your own."

"I understand that. Or rather...I _know_ I should. But this leaves so many questions unanswered. So many doubts." he sighed, looking down.

"I wish I could help you, but I can't ease your doubts. But you know who can." she asked meaningfully. When Aqualad left the room, he asked for and was promptly given permission for some days of leave. He immediately departed via zeta-beamedto Atlantis.

* * *

 **ATLANTIS**

 **27** **th** **AUGUST, 13:00 UTC-2**

 _Recognized Aqualad. B02._

Kaldur felt the familiarity of the deep sea water surround his skin. A part of his spirit cleared at the feeling of being home again. How he had missed his Atlantis.

"Kaldur'ahm!" he found himself hugged by his mother. He turned his gaze to the lone pair of people expecting him: his parents. Or perhaps, _foster_ parents as Kaldur recently learnt.

His mother, Sha'lain'a, a natural beauty of a woman. Her enticing long, golden hair was almost matched by the tone of her skin. Her gills were visible in her thin, smooth neck. But it was her wide, warm smile that brought out the radiance.

"Son, it is good to see you. Welcome home." spoke his father in Atlantean. The bald African American Calvin Durham from the surface put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother, Father." he hugged them both. "I have returned to heal my spirit."

Calvin and Sha'lain'a shared a concerned look. "You and Atlantis both, my son." the man sighed.

The trio swam out of the palace, paying a respectful farewell to the guards standing at the gates.

"King Orrin was most comprehensive when he allowed us to receive you." Sha'lain'a said. Then her mood darkened. "Normally a master would welcome his student, but our king is still...debilitated."

" _As is the spirit of Atlantis, as I see it."_ Aqualad mentally wept when he looked around.

A month had passed since the newly-revealed but already infamous Bioshock attacked the underwater metropolis and crippled their King, Aquaman, by cutting off his left hand. The sovereign had not only lost his fist but also his some of his strength.

As for the city, all the structural damage has been repaired. Physically, Atlantis was like it never suffered an attack. But spiritually, the wounds were still dense and bleeding. The Atlanteans, who previously stood proud, strong and joyful, acted like they carried heavy weights upon their shoulders.

When Bioshock and her army of old-fashioned diving-suit armored minions (supported by the deceased Black Manta's mercenaries) attacked, nothing the Atlanteans threw at them seemed to work. The assault on Atlantis wasn't a battle, but rather a slaughter. If it hadn't been for Bioshock's offer to 'speak' with their King, the bloodshed may have had continued until Atlantis became a ghost utopia.

That perception was what tormented the Atlanteans and Kaldur'ahm felt himself overflowing with empathy. He and his Team had recently suffered a devastating, demoralizing loss against the very same seemingly unbeatable foe.

"Is it still like this?" the last time Kaldur visited his birth town was soon after Bioshock's nigh regicide. It had been heart-wrenching to see the pristine architecture of his beloved city, who blended in so well with the bottom of the ocean, torn down. Even worse were the bloodied, bruised bodies and the injured and crippled. The orphans and homeless crying. Aqualad had to Mount Justice with a heavy soul but in hope that his people and the city would heal. The city in fact did. The people did not.

"I fear so." the mother sighed painfully. "The people feel helpless, broken. They live under the fear that the demon Shadow Manta may attack at any moment to finish what she started."

"Bioshock." Kaldur'ahm felt a tide of anger at the mention of the name the Atlanteans dubbed her. The despicable acts of the villainess - remorseless killing little girls, attacking his home, crippling his mentor - nurtured a hatred inside the calm young hero that he rarely felt towards any other foe. Even Ocean Master and Black Manta.

His parents' home, where he grew up, was just as he remembered. It made his homesickness rest even more. When he allowed himself to relax, Kaldur looked into his parents and declared:

"I am not your real son, am I? I am Black Manta's offspring."

Calvin and Sha'lain'a turned to each other, surprise plastered on their features. Yet not a trace of disbelief or bafflement. That proved what Kaldur already knew. Calvin sighed heavily and looked at his foster son in the eye:

"I knew this day would come." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "How did you come by this?"

"Bioshock handed me Black Manta's journal during a brief fight. I learnt that from it…amongst other subjects."

"Then you may already know of my backstory, Kaldur'ahm. I was born on the surface and became one of Black Manta's minions. Years ago, he conducted an experiment to give a clutch of his men Atlantean capacities via genetic manipulation. I was one of the volunteers."

Calvin paused and crooked his neck to show his gills. "That was how I acquired these. The procedure was…unpleasant and hard to cope with in the beginning, I admit.

"Our mission was to infiltrate Atlantis and tear it down from within. We were sleeper agents, which demanded us to blend in and wait. I and a few others began new lives under the sea to drive off suspicion. That was how I met your mother."

Both grown-ups shared a short lovely look. Calvin returned to his story. "At first I planned to use her to achieve my mission. But…we fell in love. And that love turned me from the mission. Eventually, with the intel provided by the other sleeper agents, Black Manta prepared an attack on Atlantis and ordered all of us to pull back.

"But I could not. Instead I presented myself to King Orrin and revealed to him the whole truth. Time was short so I told him of Black Manta's mobile base and how to track it. He intended to bring a devastating poison to Atlantis that would kill all non-pure Atlanteans. It seemed he was working at someone's request, I believe.

"Therefore, I assisted King Orrin and his soldiers to infiltrate the ship where we foiled his plans and set the ship to detonate. But during our hurried escape, I came across an infant locked in Black Manta's quarters. A babe less than a year old, who had suffered the same procedure I did. For the infant had gills and other Atlantean features. Knowing I could not leave a child to die, I took him with me.

"As a reward for my help, King Orrin granted me permission to live on in his kingdom and your mother and I raised the infant as our own."

"We named him Kaldur'ahm." His mother smiled, laying a hand on her son's. Kaldur'ahm inhaled a heavy load of water and exhaled it, like someone on the surface breathing deep to relax:

"I already knew most of what you have told me. Learning that I was born a surface-dweller and that the man who raised me used to serve Black Manta were revelations I took better than discovering my true parentage."

"Kaldur'ahm, I know we are not your blood progenitors, but we raised you as our child. We love you."

"I know you do, mother. I just feel disturbed…cheated for having been told this by a merciless enemy than by my own family."

"We have no excuse for our decision, son." Calvin admitted. Following an awkward pause, he asked in mild curiosity. "But why has the Shadow Manta gave you that journal?"

"She claimed my reaction would be entertaining." Kaldur spoke dejectedly.

"I cannot rest knowing you actually went against that monster." Sha'lain'a voice trembled.

"She is even more powerful than the people believe. She completely bested more than half of my Team without even great effort." He confessed sullenly. Calvin stood up, raising his voice with authority.

"Enough of this grim talk. Our family is together now. This asks for a much needed celebration."

That night, Kaldur'ahm dinned with his family and he exchanged stories of his missions with his teammates. Soon enough, it was as if the dark shadow over him dissipated. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE.**

 **27** **th** **AUGUST, 13:30 EDT**

"I always tell myself to stay whelmed." Robin let out a sigh, the sun glasses doing a poor job of concealing his crestfallen demeanor. "But back then, I couldn't help but be over-way-whelmed."

Black Canary, who sat facing him with a comprehensive expression, shifted her hand to her other knees and motioned him to continue.

"I looked death in the eye a hundred times now. Batman more than a thousand. One time, the Joker even laughed and breathed on my face before trying to inject me with a full dose of his Joker Venom."

"What makes this time different" Black Canary suggested. "is that your hand was the one holding the knife. Wasn't it?"

The Boy Wonder exhaled heavily and looked at his own hands.

"I always followed Batman's path of being a hero. Since neither of us are meta-humans, he taught me to use my body as my own unique power. My hands, my legs, my skills never betrayed me. And _she_ " he nearly spat. "just used my hands like pulling strings."

Half of the team, Robin, Kid Flash and Kaldur'ahm, had been traumatized by the recent encounter they experienced with the new powerhouse super-villainess Bioshock. What scared them most is that she appears to be of their age.

Using her multitude of powers, she soundly defeated Superboy. Artemis and Miss Martian had been unconscious at the time. That might have been a blessing for those three as they didn't suffer psychological damage at the hands of Bioshock.

She nearly stabbed Wally through his head while looking him in the eye. The young speedster had been in a number of life-threatening situations, naturally. But never in such a close one. He had narrowly escaped through sheer luck that Bioshock missed her target by a few inches. If she even missed it unintentionally.

Against Robin, she had struck him with a pulp of red substance - that unfortunately was unrecoverable for further analysis - and his whole body instantly began to disobey him, though his mind was still his. The eager look she had when ordered him to slit his own throat with his own hand, using his own batarang.

"Robin, when Batman took you under his wing, were you expecting any of what you have seen so far?"

"Well...no." he said slowly. "I just...learnt with time."

"We in the Justice League have one time or another had our powers or our gifts taken, even used against us or the innocent. But that didn't make us fear our gifts or ourselves. On the contrary, it taught us to respect our abilities and how we employ them more so." the woman wisely spoke. "What matters is that we all survived those ordeals. Whether because we were smart, strong or just lucky, doesn't matter. What matters is that we learnt and became better for it."

"Like...I now know what I'm up against and I'm still here, so next time I won't be surprised?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it." she smiled.

In spite of himself, Robin laughed drily. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

 **ATLANTIS.**

 **28** **th** **AUGUST, 14:10 UTC-2**

On the palace, Aqualad observed the corals and the sea fauna swimming around it. The peace flew from the image into his mind. It was a typical Atlantean relaxation exercise.

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm." King Orrin, the Aquaman, swam towards him.

"Majesty." Aqualad brought a fist to his forehead, as the courtesy to royalty demanded. His respectful addressing fell somewhat when he spotted the stub that once ended in a mighty left fist. Aquaman took notice and declared:

"The life we choose, to stand between the innocent and those who would do them harm, usually has this kind of price to pay. Sometimes an even steeper one."

"My King, forgive me for my impudence, but you were aware of my true bloodline and origins from the beginning. Was it your wish that I be denied that knowledge?"

"Yes. I advised Calvin and Sha'lain'a that it would be wise to conceal those facts until you were ready. I suppose that time has long past, and I sincerely apologize for all the trouble my decision may have caused you."

"There is nothing to apologize for, my King. If Bioshock believed unearthing my origins would stray me from my path, she miscalculated greatly." Aqualad turned his gaze again to the coral and then up, to where the surface world was.

"You know, my King, since I was a young boy, I dreamed of the surface for reasons I could not comprehend. Unlike my schoolmates and friends, I wasn't just curious about it. I was virtually obsessed. Like something told me I belonged up there just as much as I belong to the sea." He looked to his webbed hands. "Funny, me being originally a surface-dweller explains everything now."

"Yes, I can relate to that." Aquaman gave him a proud look. "You took a great blow from Bioshock. Unlike what most believe, the injuries to the heart and the spirit are much more difficult to heal that those of the flesh. In spite of the horror and confusion you experience at discovering your true kinship, you did not allow that to misguide you. You are correct, Kaldur'ahm: Bioshock underestimated you, indeed. You make your mentor proud."

"My King, you honor me." Kaldur'ahm bowed his head, truly touched by his teacher and akin to a second father's words.

"And yet, I feel that something else troubles you." The King quirked an eyebrow. Aqualad knew there was no point in hiding, not that he would even try to conceal anything from his mentor and king.

"Indeed. I cannot stop but thinking about the people who disappeared during Bioshock's assault."

Aquaman sighed at that confession. After the Shadow Manta went away and left their precious city in a near ruined state, it was noted that several citizens were missing. Their bodies were never found, nor anyone saw them perish or flee. But rather, some people saw them being taken away by the villainess's armored monstrous servants.

When Aqualad came to Atlantis after hearing of the attack, he learnt his two childhood friends, Garth and Tula had been amongst the ones who disappeared.

"I have done my best to find the abducted civilians. In the beginning, the Queen and my brother refused to allow me to join the search parties, as my injury was still fresh and debilitating me. I feel regret for my inability for saving your friends as all those who suffered." The King bowed his head. "But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find our people. We will not abandon them."

"No, we will not." Kaldur'ahm agreed.

Aquaman turned his attention to the view outside and stated. "I can feel at the very core of my being that dark and difficult times lie there is hope." The King's mood seemed to go up a notch with that final statement. Aqualad looked at him quizzing. "My Queen Mera is with child."

Aqualad's first reaction was to nearly gasp – if he could even do such thing under water – and then joy. "Congratulations, majesty! Finally an heir to the throne."

"Thank you, but I ask of you not to disclose this. Mera and I prefer to announce it to the public today. It will be a good surprise to raise the mood."

"That morale up lift will be much appreciated, I'm sure. In these days we need all the hope we can get."

* * *

 **CARIBBEAN SEA**

 **29** **th** **AUGUST, 21:00 AST.**

In the ship previously owned by the late Black Manta, Bioshock received more disappointing news.

"So Tenenbaum and her rogue Alpha Series lackey have escaped. Oh, well." she shrugged; she was disappointed, not irritated or furious.

The Alpha Big Sister has sent three of her sisters to Rapture to finish off the rogue Big Daddy, Subject Sigma, and Brigid Tenenbaum. To their surprise, the pair and the cured sisters they rescued were long gone. By now they were on the surface world and who knows where.

Tenenbaum would definitely attempt to reach Jack Ryan; the two had worked together before. She wasn't concerned if that was all. No matter how powerful they could be, when it came to a battle, the winning side was that who possessed more ADAM. That was Bioshock.

No, what concerned the villainess the most was if they got in touch with the Justice League. Right now, Bioshock remained vastly outnumbered in spite of her great power. Keeping a low profile and maintaining secrecy about her origins, capabilities and intents was her greatest trump. Until she levelled herplayingfield. If the Justice League learnt anything about Rapture, that could cause trouble. So the search for Jack Ryan and Tenenbaum became a greater priority.

One thing that intrigued her, though, was the Big Sisters' report of an apparent rogue Big Sister who helped Tenenbaum and Subject Sigma escape. She had seen the memories of her minions and learnt this _rogue Big Sister_ was a tad strange. Her build was less curvilinear, carried no ADAM harvester and the helmet had four small portholes around the large central one, displayed as an 'X'.

" _That is no Big Sister; that much I am sure of. What has Tenenbaum cooked up this time?_ "

Yet not all was so bleak. The Big Sister failed to kill her enemies, but they managed to secure the super-computer Thinker and destroyed the codes Tenenbaum required to find the cure for the 'ADAM sickness', as the weak-minded woman calls it. They had escaped, yes, but Bioshock gained something as well. She would put the Thinker to good use on her projects to advance Plasmid research.

"Now, onto business." she exited her private chambers. The ship had arrived to the secret base Bioshock had built on the course of the last month. With Jack Ryan, Tenenbaum and others still alive, the location of Rapture was compromised and unable to serve as base of operations. Plus she didn't feel like to return to the city that had been her cage for so long.

" _We have arrived, my lady_." Sander Cohen, her SIC Splicer informed her through the intercom.

"Yes, I can tell that." she muttered nonchalantly.

The base is quite organized and clean, non-Splicers and Splicers working side by side, though the humans displayed disgust at their mutated co-workers.

Bioshock went into a thickly armored chamber. Inside were a couple of her scientist employees: one physically present, the other not so much. She focused her gaze on a giant Big Daddy sedated and restrained. This Big Daddy was a whole new breed, infused with Kobra Venom that gave it its eight-foot tall, hulking stature:

"How did it go, Doctor and Professor?" she addressed the pair. One was a short-stature man who seemed normal and harmless. Save perhaps for his uncanny smile:

"Excellent, Mistress." replied the small Professor Anthony Ivo, whom Bioshock had encountered before the League of Justice. She had offered him a choice: serve her or be caught by the League and dispatched to Belle Reve Penitentiary. "The cybernetic implants have granted the Big Daddy a greatly enhanced stamina, correcting what the plasmids could not."

"Good, the more ADAM we spare, the better." Bioshock strove to keep their storages high and full for the time being. Professor Ivo's technorganic alternatives were perfect for that. Of course, this Big Daddy was indeed spliced, but not as much as its predecessors. And ironically it was obviously more powerful.

"What about your efforts, Doctor Alexander?" he turned to a hovering object, an upgraded security bot with several appendages for scientific work and some basic weaponry. The eye on the visor of the bot frowned in slight repulse. Bioshock knew she had offended him, even if he wisely didn't shout out his indignation in fear of her wrath. Though she decided to quell his aggravation anyways. "Pardon, I meant Doctor Alex, _The Great_."

"Well m'lady, the right infusion of pheromones with Hypnotize plasmid has finally tamed the beast. It's as docile as a ravenous dog spliced with tranquilizers and promptly castrated, aah!" he laughed.

"What about the trials?"

"Oh, better than anything we could have hoped for. This big lad has taken on three Big Sisters and came out victorious by sheer brute strength alone. No Incinerate!, Electro Bolt or Insect Swarm could harm it. All thanks also to those ugly Atlanteans we brought aboard. Our experiments allowed us to duplicate their abilities to make this Big Daddy more of a hard bone to bite in the water."

Bioshock smirked. She knew acquiring some Atlanteans would be worth her while. She still recalled the pleasure as she conducted experiments with ADAM on them. It had felt satisfactory to be the one experimenting on someone else, for a change. Right now, the few surviving test-subjects were the first Atlantean Splicers serving the Messiah of Rapture.

Professor Ivo chose that moment to interrupt Alex. "I even fired every kind of energy weapon against it and nothing even fazed it. The Kobra Venom has made this one completely invulnerable!"

The helicopter zapped the small man, who shrieked stunned. Alex, the Great was mad.

"Who asked you, you little virgin leprechaun!" the mad, spliced scientist snarled. "I am the top-chairman of this operation! And you. Are. FIRED!"

"Why you mutated, agoraphobic freak of..."

"Enough!" though a part of her enjoyed to watch them bicker, it was counter-productive. "You are _my_ employees, thus I expect you to work together and in harmony. Otherwise, I may become upset." she made her hand emit a few sparks for emphasis, while wearing her trademark smirk. Ivo and Alex took the hint and settled down.

Turning her attention back to the Big Daddy in stasis. "I must admit defeating three Big Sisters is a formidable feat. But is it as invulnerable as Superman?"

"...Unknown until further testing, though unlikely."Ivoadmitted.

"Hm...still a great improvement, gentlemen. We will beta-test it soon enough." she touched the massive arm of the creature. This Big Daddy was so resistant it required only a simple armor. The helmet resembled a gas mask. It carried no weapons whatsoever; brute force sufficed. This creature was impervious to most attacks, a true survivor. Much like herself.

Yes, Eleanor Lamb is many things, all of them bad. But one thing she is above all else, is a survivor. Just like her Father taught her, surviving was all that matters. No matter the cost.

Bioshock is the first true utopian, like her accursed mother wanted her to be. And she would carve an utopia upon this world. A utopia of survivors!

"Mistress, what exactly should we dub this Big Daddy?" Ivo asked. It was true Bioshock had put that task on hold until the prototype was finished. She pondered carefully. Kobra? No, it would give too much of a hint to her enemies. Hulk? No, it was already taken. Perhaps, Bulk? Yes, that was simple but succinct.

"Its name will be Bulk Series. On other subject, how fare our ADAM reserves?"

"Dropping slow and steadily, but now that the first crop of Little Sisters is fully filled with ADAM, we can refill them at once and double our storage." Alex informed.

"Very well, harvest them now." she paused and halted him. "No, wait. I will do it myself." and with a sadistic smirk, she left for the 'orphanage' where the Little Ones lived and unaware waited for certain death at the hands of the Messiah of Rapture.

* * *

This chapter is an adaptation of the episode **Downtime** , when the Team was loosing badly against **Clayface** and **Kaldur** paid a visit to **Atlantis.** I have some plans and surprises, mainly for Jack (Wynard) Ryan. Aqualad's friends, Tula and Garth, will reappear. As for Tenenbaum, Subject Sigma and the 'rogue-Big-Sister-who's-no-Big-Sister', that is a surprise too. If you have heard of the **DLC Minerva's Den** , then you know what Tenenbaum was up to during Bioshock 2.


	2. Briefings and meetings

Both opposite sides of the chessboard evaluate the new piece in play, after her extravagant reveal. Too bad both sides would never compare notes.

 **AUTHOR NOTE** to **ptabs0101** : I changed a bit of Eleanor's speech in the audio-diary to fill better the character I'm building. In this version, Delta harvested all the Litte Sisters, but he spared Grace Holloway and Alex, The Great. Stan Poole, he killed for revenge, though. So Bioshock learns that when survival is at stake, kill. But when it's not, she walks away. And when others do you wrong, kill.

* * *

 **WATCHTOWER.**

 **1st September, 6:45 EST.**

In the secret, real HQ of the Justice League, all the members were summoned to the briefing room. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman entered last, where they came to meet every other of their comrades, from Red Tornado, to Captain Marvel, to both Green Lanterns.

"Please, be seated." Batman, the de facto founder and leader of the League, spoke with politeness and authority. They all obeyed and Batman sat himself too. "We have much to discuss."

"On the contrary, we only have one specific subject to discuss." the Flash retorted. "The new supervillain who named herself 'Bioshock'."

At the center of the U-shaped table, the 3D holographic image of said villainess appeared, wearing her black armor. Under normal circumstances, the person's face would be revealed, but they still ignored what she looked like. Captain Marvel joked that she may not even have a face.

"Who is she and what she wants?" Martian Manhunter asked the most obvious question.

"Our main disadvantage against this new enemy is that we know virtually nothing of her. Only a few loose leads tie her to recent events. Mainly the cold case of the abduction of young girls around the coast."

Most of the League tensed at hearing that, save for Batman, Red Tornado and a few others unfettered by emotion. It was still a hard blow to know they were unable to save those children. It had been hard to tell their parents their failure to find them, and thrice as hard when they revealed some of little ones were found dead, drained of life in the metal pod.

"The first contact with Bioshock came when the Team was sent to investigate a disturbance in the Atlantic Ocean. I assigned them the mission and they found the metal pod floating with three pieces of evidence." Batman explained the whole story to fill in the details that some Leaguers were not aware of.

The hologram shifted to become Black Manta, bigger and more menacing that Bioshock. And yet the previous evil-doer was clearly more powerful and dangerous. Do not judge a book by its cover.

"The first evidence was the body of the late Black Manta. It later became clear Bioshock had assassinated him and took over his operation and resources." Batman continued. "The second evidence were the great majority of the missing children, found deceased."

He didn't produce a hologram of that. Even one as stoic as Batman didn't like to bring further unnecessary grief to the scene.

"Finally the third piece was an audio log the Team manage to salvage before it activate an audio-sensor bomb in the pod." he produced the device, slightly scorched from said explosion but operational. He pressed the button and the rich voice of an English-accented teenage girl spoke:

" _It has already been a day since I left that place. A day since my father died one last time. A day since I drained the life out of those girls._

 _"I regret doing it but their lives were in the way of my survival. So it was either that I die or they do. And I chose to survive no matter the cost. They simply didn't possess the strength to stop me. And I will eventually become more powerful than the ones who do."_

The Leaguers didn't buy the part of her regretting to murder the little girls. From the accounting of Aquaman of Bioshock's savage attack on Atlantis, it seemed she took great pleasure in the suffering of others.

 _"My mother was the one who turned me into what I am. One who is close to humanity as much as the chances of a plankton overpowering the whale that consumes its kind. The children that she took from their families were just stepping stones to turn me into a weapon for her to use."_

"So she wasn't the one who started it all. Bioshock's mother wanted her to become what she is." Wonder Woman felt a wave at disgust at whoever Bioshock's dam is. Women like that give them a bad name.

 _"I cannot even believe the intense joy that I felt when I drowned her. I only wished that it could have lasted a bit longer. I wanted to make that bitch suffer for what she did to me. For what she made me become._

 _"There is no name for what I have become. But my father defined me. He revealed to me the true colors of the world as he killed all the other girls even when they devoted their entire trust to him. He showed no mercy when his survival was at stake. And I will also not show my enemies mercy just as he had. Mercy, after all, is for the weak and soft-hearted."_

"A nice piece of work, she is." Green Arrow commented sarcastically. "Like mother, like father, like daughter."

 _"The Rapture dream was over, and in waking I am reborn. The dream however was no longer just a dream anymore for I will soon make it into a reality. Those spineless nitwits called the Justice League are merely a minor obstruction to the utopia I have in my mind. The world is about to change, and they will have no place in it._

 _"And finally to the nosy little insect that rudely listened to my private Audio Diary. I'll teach you to listen to a girl's secrets without her permission!_

" _You and the world will soon learn to fear the name: BIOSHOCK!_ "

"This message is subtly revealing and strategically clever." Red Tornado commented, ever emotionless. The others glared, the non-verbal way of asking the robot to elaborate. "This Bioshock gave just enough information to understand she is a threat to be reckoned, but practically no information about her person or plans that might help us learn more of her.

"In spite of her apparent young age and great power, she does not allow undue arrogance to influence her decisions, which tends to lead to sloppiness, as we have all learnt from past foes."

It was true that some of their past enemies had been cocky to the point they allowed pride to sabotage their own plans. Mainly some villains liked to monologue about their evil plans, thus giving the heroes an opening to foil them.

"Resuming, her secrecy makes her even more dangerous. She recognizes our ignorance about her is her greatest advantage now."

"My thoughts exactly." Batman agreed.

"Carry on." Superman requested.

"The second contact was the unprovoked attack she lead on Atlantis." everyone turned to Aquaman, who continued on Batman's turn.

"Her minions, besides Black Manta's mercenaries whom she incorporated, were the strangest creatures I have seen under the sea." the hologram showed the displays of the bulky men-like monsters wearing old-fashioned diving suits, all of different shapes. A characteristic they all shared was the angry red light irradiating from the portholes in the helmets. "And yet for all their power, their females, as Bioshock called them sisters, were by far the most feral and mighty."

The final hologram was that of a slender figure. Also wearing an old diving gear and red light from the portholes, this one was hunched like a predator ready to strike and armed with an over-sized syringe in the left arm.

"Their goal was to capture a giant echinoderm trapped on ice, that my scientists and trusted brother were attempting to study. When the tide of battle turned against my people, Bioshock offered a chance to parley. But was a simple deceptive cover to have her 'sisters' steal the creature.

"I demanded her to confess why she had...done those despicable acts on children. She tauntingly refused to disclose anything."

He didn't continue and nobody pushed him. They could clearly imagine in the fight that transpired, Aquaman had lost his hand. Most of the League wanted to help their comrade in any way they could. Batman was having his top scientists of Wayne Medical and Wayne Biotech designing an appendage that could function under water and at high-pressures. So far no sorcery or conventional medicine could fix an amputated limb.

"And finally, the third contact had a more revealing aspect on her abilities and tactics. She used an electrical bolt on Clayface, super-strength that defeated Superboy, speed that matched Kid Flash's, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, along with cryokinesis she performed on Atlantis."

Captain Marvel whistled. "That's some powerhouse!" Most of the League was indeed shocked and nervous to hear the list of powers.

"By Athena." Wonder Woman exhaled.

"And worst, she also revealed a sort of mind-control. Bioshock threw an orb of red, unidentified substance at Robin and was able to command his body, though apparently his mind was still free. Bioshock herself seemed surprised that he retained his capacity to talk." though Batman kept it succinct and monotonous, a few of Leaguers including Black Canary knew he had purposefully concealed the part that Bioshock nearly forced Robin's hand to commit suicide.

"As for her tactics, her main goal on that fight may have been to twist Kaldur. She had her minion, identified as Sander Cohen, hand over the journal of Black Manta, which later revealed the kinship he had with Aqualad."

"So the attack on the Team was just a game for her? An amusing indulgence to pass the time?" Zatara's fist clenched.

"Yes, to demoralize and break the Team."

"How did you identified this Sander Cohen, Batman?" Hawkwoman asked, the hologram of the man taking place. He wore a bunny mask and clean and elegant tuxedo, though a bit disheveled.

"I had to search the reports of people long missing. He used to be an unappreciated artist in New York until he disappeared, twenty years ago. Undoubtedly, Sander Cohen may have wound up on wherever Bioshock came from."

"And the news reports are all to clear." Red Tornado turned on an holo-screen to show a clip of the news of the week past.

" _This is Cat Grant,"_ a reporter with shoulder-length blond hair announced. " _reporting live from Gotham city, where the previous night, another young girl was abducted."_

The camera rotated to film a small crowd of people at the pier. The worried sick parents, the police, some witnesses and Batman himself.

" _Similarly to the kidnappings of little girls that began and halted over a year ago, in spite of their best efforts, the Justice League fail to save the children or apprehend the abductors. In spite of the Dark Knight claiming to have a lead, he offered no comment on the subject._

" _Due to the new wave of kidnappings, families with pre-adult females are moving away from the coast, fearing for the lives of their children."_

The clip was paused short.

"The world is losing faith in us." Flash groaned. "We can save the world from natural and unnatural disasters, but we can't rescue a few innocent girls from a degenerate teenager with no conscience."

"What do we know so far concerning Bioshock?" the Martian Leaguer began. "We know more of her powers than her intentions and tactics. But we can be certain her creation of this...utopia, will lead to utter destruction. Those who do not appreciate life will never hesitate to take it by the millions to change the world."

"I have deduced a bit more than that." the Gotham hero cut in. "Through the audio log, speech padrons and actions, we know Bioshock is a survivor. The upbringing she had twisted her into a person that seeks a better world, but will not hesitate to use violence for it. In fact, she gladly uses violence because making the others miserable is a way to compensate what she may have suffered at the hands of both her parents."

"Are you saying we should feel pity for her?" Green Arrow said almost as a challenge, the other Leaguers taking similar poses. Batman met his gaze evenly:

"No, Bioshock is still a criminal and will be treated as such. But we must understand her from the inside out, if we are to detain her." he paused for a while before continuing. It wasn't for nothing Batman was called the Greatest Detective in the World. "Bioshock is also trying to hide the specifics because she knows, despite her multitude of powers, she can't take on all the League. For now she will be gathering her strengths, capitalizing on her successes before making the next big move."

"When I learnt how many powers she applied on her fight with the Team, I had deduced she had not used that many against me." Aquaman confessed. "I had feared what you have just deduced, my friend: Bioshock is evolving. And when she deems her evolution satisfactory, she will become bolder."

"Which means our priority is to find her before she makes the next big move." the Man of Steel quoted the Caped Crusader.

"If she possesses Black Manta's resources, I would say she dwells in the sea. It makes sense, as her minions seemed perfectly adapted to battle in the water. I have my marine friends whispering to me if they sense Bioshock's presence across all the oceans. But no success."

"Well, the ocean is vast." Superman pointed out.

"True, but is also full of life. If even just one creature saw Bioshock, I would know. If she is hiding underwater, her stealth is indecipherable."

After debating tactics of joint members to search for their new target, Batman declared the meeting adjourned.

* * *

 **GOBI DESERT, MONGOLIA.**

 **2nd September, 00:30 ULAT**.

On an underground facility, shielded from the cold night of the desert, Vandal Savage, a mountain of a man with scars of bear claws on his face walked up to a row of six screens, each showing the face of one of his colleagues: Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean-Master, the Brain and Klarion.

"My friends and comrades in the Light. We have curious matter to discuss."

"Needless to say, it is Bioshock." Lex Luthor commented. If Robin were present, he would remark why say 'needless to say' and still say it.

"She could be a potential danger for our cause." warned Ocean-Master, the Atlantean covered in armor resembling a humanoid fish. While all members of the Light knew each other, none of them was certain whose Ocean-Master's secret identity was. Though Savage had a pretty good hunch it was someone quite close to Aquaman…

"Are you speaking with a clear mind, or is it because she eliminated one of your best agents?" Queen Bee pointed out with a hint of a taunting smile.

Black Manta was Ocean-Master's agent, though it was rumored he sought to rise higher. When Bioshock presented herself to the Light, they were most surprised to learn a teenage girl had taken out the infamous Black Manta. Ocean-Master requested her to accomplish the mission meant for Manta. She demanded money and resources which the Light agreed.

Ocean-Master would have rejoiced that she acquired the frozen sea-star. But he was displeased that she nearly demolished Atlantis. The other members assumed his anger was because he wanted to conquer the city, not wipe it out. Though Vandal Savage knew it was because Ocean-Master had been present during the attack and nearly lost his life.

"I speak because she could be a menace. She is powerful but refuses to stay beneath our thumb." he retaliated.

"You mean, your thumb?" Klarion, the ever smiling Lord of Chaos, chuckled maniacally. "As I recall, when you offered her a place as your agent, she replied" and he made a perfect imitation of Bioshock's voice with his magic. "'I don't bow to those who are too scared of showing their faces.' Funny that she also hide her face."

"I believe she merits a closer observation." Lex Luthor opined. "She is powerful, clever and pragmatic. Those are qualities we praise on our agents. Even in ourselves."

"Are you saying she could become one of us?" Queen Bee asked, her voice betraying no emotion on the subject. She didn't believe a child should be inducted in the Light, but if Bioshock proved to be useful for their cause, she would silence her doubts.

"My dear Queen, I am saying it is wise tokeep your friends close and your potential enemies closer." the conniving businessman smiled.

"Indeed." Ra's al Ghul, leader of the criminal association known as League of Shadows. "Though this Bioshock is promising, we must not make hasten decision without learning more of her past...and what she plans for the future."

"I may have a clue regarding her past." Vandal's statement brought all the Light's inquisitivelooks, barring the Brain who has no face. "As you know, I founded the Light to counter-attack the Justice League, though I didn't do it by myself. Once, I had an associate who shared my vision, Andrew Ryan. Ryan believed one could only, should only own what they strove to create. Thus he considered the governments of the world, who taxed their people or fed the unworthy, as Parasites.

"In 1946, we split paths after a small conversation. One I had the foresight of recording." he produced an old fashioned audio diary and pressed the button. The first to speak was the cut clean voice of a man that sounded the owner of a great intellect:

RYAN: _"Rasputin, my friend. We have founded the Light in hope to make the people of this wretched world see that evolution requires strife. That the Justice League are slowly killing humanity by freezing it in the evolutionary chain. But alas, we have taken arms to a task that far outweighs the strength of our limbs._ "

Savage quickly added. "In those days, I went by the name Rasputin." Vandal Savage was an immortal man who had been born 50 millennia ago. Through out the ages, he adopted different names and personas.

RASPUTIN (SAVAGE): " _Andrew, are you saying you give up on our efforts to rectify the path our race is taking?"_

RYAN: " _No, the world just refuses to listen. If we cannot save them from the disaster they will eventually bring upon themselves, we must then save the better crops, so that once new seeds are planted, they all descend from the strongest and most worthy of living._

" _And for that, we need a world to raise those crops. A world where the sweat of the brow belongs to the man who sweats._ "

RASPUTIN (SAVAGE): _"Where are you going with this?"_

RYAN: _"Tell me, Rasputin, is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"_

RASPUTIN (SAVAGE): " _Yes_."

RYAN: " _If I were to ask this question to other men, the answer would be no. The man in Washington says it belongs to the poor. The man in the Vatican says it belongs to God. The man in Moscow says it belongs to everyone._

" _I refuse to accept these answers! Rather, I will build a place where the answer is 'yes'. A place where the artist doesn't fear the censor, the scientist is not bound by petty morality, the poor doesn't live off the worker, the state doesn't steal from the man. And once the world has killed itself, these people will emerge to rebuilt and seize it with the sweat of their own brow._ "

The recording was over and Klarion was the first to break the short-lived silence that followed:

"Boring!" Savage utterly ignored him and relayed:

"Andrew believed that the Cold War would escalate into a Third World War that would consume the world into ashes. Alas, his doom prophecy never came to pass, but by the time that became clear, he had long vanished, no doubt in pursuit of his dream of building the sanctuary where the great would thrive without the mingling presence of the weak, and then rebuilt the world as a stronger humanity."

"While your past with your old friend is quite interesting, where does Bioshock fit in all of this?" Ocean-Master asked.

"The coordinates where Ryan was last seen, leading his private steam-liner with building supplies, was closely where Black Manta was passing before Bioshock slew him."

The other members became even more interested now.

"So you believe Bioshock originated from this sanctuary of the 'greatest of humanity' that Ryan dreamed of." Ghul summarized. "And that he actually constructed said sanctuary under the ocean."

"I have my reasons to believe he succeeded. But that aside, it is true we could use more information about our newest piece in the board. As I recall, you and Luthor were preparing a plan to reunify North and South Rhelasia under the Light's guidance."

"Indeed." Lex smiled. "Perhaps we should hire Miss Bioshock's services again. And keep a close watch on her work ethic, this time."

One by one, the members on the screen went to their devices, until only Queen Bee remained locking eyes with the leader.

"I must say, you seem quite interested in this girl."

"She is a survivor, as myself." Savage replied flatly. "I learnt that when the Light first contacted her, soon after Black Manta's demise. She is what humanity should be."

* * *

 **CARIBBEAN SEA**

 **3rd September, 07:00 AST.**

Bioshock matinal sparring exercise against three Big Sisters was cut short when Sander Cohen's voice sounded through the inter-comm.

"My lady, we are receiving a call from the Light. They wish to speak with you, if you are available."

Bioshock considered ignoring their call and continue her training but perhaps she should indulge and see what they wanted. Giving a mental command to the Big Sisters that sparring was in pause, they stopped and she left the training room and journeyed to the communications bridge of her base.

Again the screens showed faces shrouded in light. She deduced they only revealed their identities to their members or highest servants. However, instead of seven, there was only one this time. A bald man, judging by the frame:

"Greetings, Miss Bioshock. I hope I have not interrupted anything important."

"Nothing, just my favorite way of starting the day. Now, would you kindly end the sardonic pleasantries and relay why you called me?"

The bald man of the Light chuckled controllably. His voice was polite, unwavering and confident. "Straight to business, are we not? I respect that. My associate and I have plans for the coming peace summit between the Rhelasia split nations. We would like you to be part of it. Your _personal_ services could provide us with an edge to make this peace treaty signing a success."

"Hum...interesting. Yet, I believe myself taking part in your plan seems...over _kill_." she put an emphasis and a smirk on the 'kill'. "One of my Big Sisters could easily serve the mold. In fact, I believe the Light would have highly trained assassins for that job. "

The bald man didn't reply. Bioshock continued. "Or perhaps you seek to hire me, so I could provide you with a show of my powers. Thus allowing you to learn some of the extent of my abilities."

"Nothing goes by you, Miss Bioshock."

She pondered for a while, the Light member remained utterly silent, never urging her to make up her mind. She could guess he really wanted her to say 'yes'.

"No, thank you. I would rather spend my time dancing in the sun." keeping close ties to the Light could have good long-run results, but she decided that frustrating the bald man might be much more entertaining.

"No, well that is too bad. I would assure you'd be very handsomely repaid." he sounded a bit, just a bit, disapointed.

"I'll pass, nonetheless." she gave a sardonic smile.

"Then have a nice day." he paused. What he said next was a fake afterthought. "Oh, and one more thing, Miss Bioshock. Out of mere curiosity, what do you know about a man called...Andrew Ryan?"

Both their faces were concealed from each other. His by the light, hers by the helmet. But when Bioshock lifted her gaze sharply at the mention of the name, the Light member knew she had recognized it. And Bioshock cursed herself for letting that out.

"I never heard of that man."

"Of course, my mistake." Bioshock would bet a gallon of ADAM that the bald man was smiling. "Well, have a good day."

The call ended and the villainess was left pouting. Now the Light had a clue of her origins. And they sought to learn more from her. This could not be allowed to stand. She summoned Sander Cohen immediately to her presence. The Houdini made his entrance teleporting in a cloud of red smoke:

"Mr. Cohen, mobilize all of Big Daddy and Big Sister forces and available artillery."

"At once, my lady. But, if you allow me, to what purpose?"

"We are returning to Rapture to bury it under deep sea rubble and dirt. Forever."

The bunny mask did a poor job hiding the second-in-command Splicer's surprise. "But why? Should we not preserve the city for resources or another base of operations?"

"The city is nothing. We have extracted and duplicated every bit of technology on Rapture into our current base. There's no point in keeping it standing. Now prepare to mobilize. Andrew Ryan's dream and every evidence of his existence will be wiped clean from history."

* * *

The reason why no marine life has encountered Bioshock is because her base and ship each carries a Rapturian-origin device that sends out sound waves that shoo the marine life away. Thus enabling her to hide in Aquaman's domain all she wants and still keeping secrecy.

In **ptabs0101** 's version, Andrew Ryan was a founding and proeminent member of the Light. In my version, he may have founded it, but wasn't very influential because he gave it up to create Rapture.


	3. Revelation

**31st December 1998** \- Subject Delta is forced to shoot himself by Sofia Lamb while under the influence of a Hypnotize Plasmid.

 **Year 2000** \- events of Bioshock occur. Jack Ryan comes to Rapture, meets Tenembaum, kills Steinman, Peach WIlkins, Andrew and Fontaine. He then escapes to the surface with five cured Sisters, believing he had rescued them all.

 **July 2010** \- events of Bioshock 2 and Minerva's Den occur. Subject Delta is revived and ventures to rescue Eleanor Lamb. He spares Grace Holloway and Gill Alexander, but slaughters Stan Poole. He harvests every Little Sister he finds and manages to rescue his 'daughter'.

Meanwhile, Tenembaum assists Subject Sigma in his journey to reach the Thinker, a super-computer that processed all the automated systems of Rapture and held the key for the cure for ADAM sickness. They secure the Thinker but are still unable to leave Rapture.

Eleanor Lamb kills her mother, becomes Bioshock and unleashes a murderous attack on Atlantis on a mission for the light.

 **August 2010** \- Bioshock encounters the Team on a fight against Clayface and easily defeats them.

She fails to find Jack Ryan and sends three Big Sisters to capture Tenenbaum and Subject Sigma, who are still on Rapture. But they, along with a strange 'rogue Big Sister', escape to the surface. However, the loyalist Big Sisters steal the Thinker, putting a halt to Tenenbaum's research to cure the ADAM sickness.

* * *

 **PORTO, PORTUGAL.**

 **30th September, 21:34 GMT.**

In the dark night, the streets of an apartment block were empty and still. No one around. Until a green flash of light shined, coupled with a soft growl. A figured dressed in an old-fashioned diving suit had just teleported into the neighbourhood. The person had the stature and proportions of a male teenager nearing adulthood.

The person was neither a Big Daddy nor a Big Sister. The suite was in quite good condition, with barely no damage or rust. His right hand ended in an spinning harpoon, like that of an Elite Bouncer. Helmet with four small portholes around the large central one, displayed as an 'X'. Amusingly, the iron belt had a small stuffed bear strapped to it, courtesy of a Little Sister.

This was the so-called 'rogue Big Sister' that had helped Brigid Tenenbaum and Subject Sigma escape Rapture. But they hadn't been the only ones.

"There, Mr Teddy." the cured Little Sister pointed to a veranda on the fifth floor. The Big Brother nodded and held the little one tight but gently. A flash of green and they both disappeared to rematerialize on the veranda.

"Thank you." she said after the nausea spell of teleportation passed. Before separating, she hugged the Big Brother's helmet fondly. He retributed with a left arm-hug, not to hurt the little one with the spinning arpoon on the other arm. They broke the hug and he knocked on the veranda with enough force to awaken the sleeping parents inside. When it was clear they were coming, the Big Brother waved a final goodbye at the girl before teleporting away.

He reappeared not so far from there, where he could see the shocked parents to find their missing child just there and the touching family reunion that followed.

With a pleased groan, the Big Brother teleported a much greater distance, almost stretching to the range limit. He made his entrance on a large, old boat where his 'family' awaited.

"Is she back with her family?" asked Brigid Tenenbaum, sitting on a crate. The Big Brother nodded. "Good, that was the last of the little ones. Now we can focus on the next challenge."

"Finding Eleanor?" asked another woman, Grace Holloway, former lieutenant of Sofia Lamb and member of the Rapture Family.

During his journey to find the Lamb of God, Subject Delta cornered Grace Holloway after beating her at her own game. To her remarkable surprise, he did not kill her. Therefore, Grace gave a tid bit of help to the Tin Daddy, as she called him. But Sofia Lamb discovered her under-the-table activities and had her arrested.

Sofia held Grace in great esteem and believed her to have been brainwashed by the devious Subject Delta, hence she had her confined to house arrest. But after Subject Delta and Eleanor made their escape and the Rapture Family loyal to Sofia was mostly gutted, she managed to leave her home in Pauper's Drop.

Wandering through a mostly empty city, Grace was almost spotted by two Big Sisters, who appeared to be searching for something. The the old singer's shock, their target was another Alpha Series: Subject Sigma.

The Big Daddy managed to beat back the Big Sisters, though nearly at the cost of his life. Grace Holloway, after weighing her options, decided to help him and he guided her to Brigid Tenenbaum and a very small patch of survivors and cured Sisters. They took her in and brought her to the surface.

Which was a timely escape, for a few days later, the Rapture Family loyal to Eleanor Lamb came back to eradicate Rapture of the bottom of the ocean.

"No," Brigid answered the dark-skinned elder. "we find Jack Ryan. He is our greatest ally and best option to put a stop to that monster."

Grace frowned distastefully. "That _monster_ is my niece." granted, Eleanor Lamb and her had no blood ties, but during Sofia's incarceration, Grace had raised the clever, little sun like her own. She still refused to believe the rumored despicable things Eleanor had performed, according to Brigid.

"We have been through this before, Grace. The little girl you once knew has grown into a merciless killer. Just ask the Little Sisters who are not here with us."

"Personally, I blame the Tin Daddy. He took her the wrong way." Grace muttered and Brigid couldn't help but agree with her. In the beginning, the opinions on Subject Delta were quite mixed. Tenembaum believed him the best way to put an end to Sofia Lamb's enslavement of the little ones. Grace saw labelled him a twisted enigma after he spared her life, unable to tell if he was the villain or a misunderstood hero.

But when Delta began harvesting every Little Sister in his path to reach Eleanor, Brigid's opinion changed. She had been occupied assisting her associate, Subject Sigma, and knew nothing of Delta's activities. She only found out in the end through the telepathic link of her own Little Sisters. The poor things were terrified of the 'Bad Daddy', afraid that he would come for them too.

" _No doubt that Sinclair convinced Delta to abuse the little ones._ " Brigid thought darkly. " _At least they're both death. But their actions may have unleashed a greater evil._ "

"But how can we find the son of Ryan?" Grace's question brought the scientist out of her train of thought.

"Before my return to Rapture, he and I maintained occasional contact. He said he would move to Metropolis, in the United States."

"Why Metropolis?" Grace asked, lightening up a cigarette.

"That is the home city of one of the Justice Leaguers. Superman, I believe. Jack was certain it was the safest place he could move with his daughters. I have already informed him of our eventual arrival. We depart in the morning."

"Whatever you say, oh captain." Grace said in an half-serious tone. It was obvious the two women were not friends, but they had a cordial understanding.

The Big Brother, who had listened silently to the exchange, got back up and moved outside of the boat, taking an old, worn cloak to cover his armor. Even in the night, it wouldn't do to be spotted.

"Good night, Herr Amir." Brigid wished him. Not that Protectors need to sleep, anyways. That brought a pain to Brigid's heart. Because the Big Sisters managed to sabotage and steal the Thinker, she had lost her one chance of discovering the cure for the ADAM sickness and thus freeing Herr Porter and Herr Amir from their condition.

Outside, the Big Brother joined the equally cloaked Subject Sigma, doing night guard duty. The two Protectors performed what they were originally meant to: protect. But this time the protegees were not little girls.

* * *

 **BIOSHOCK'S HQ, CARIBBEAN SEA.**

 **1st October, 08:08 AST.**

"By adding the synthesized chromosomes to the original Hypnotize ADAM formula, the Plasmid produce is of much greater continuance." said the great para-sentient machine.

"Which originates" Bioshock concluded, working on a new Plasmid in her personal laboratory, under the calculation processing power of the Thinker. "a Hypnotize Plasmid that can control any mind, be it human, robot or alien, and for a span of days. Amazing!"

She had to give credit to the supercomputer. The Thinker had been acquisited when the Big Sisters envoyed to eliminate Tenenbaum failed, but returned with a consolation prize. At first the Thinker refused to cooperate with Bioshock. But the machine's AI worked on ADAM and she was able to find a way to seize control of it.

Now the most powerful calculator on this world worked for her. And already it helped her creating new Plasmids, Tonics and ways to manipulate the genes she had only conceived in her wildest dreams.

"The span of duration of the regular Hypnotize is short because the Plasmid is splattered on the target. It functions by being absorbed by the target's skin. However, if a regular Hypnotize is injected into the target's bloodstream, the effect could last more than a day. Even so, no more than a day." the Thinker explained, its voice ever neutral like the machine it was. Bioshock didn't even consider ordering it to adopt a personality. The Thinker was merely a machine, despite its great power. A tool, not a servant.

"But this Super Hypnotize" she dubbed the green polyp with red pulsing veins on her hand, the newly invented Plasmid for a much, much longer duration. "could allow me to control any sentient being for many days."

"However, if infused in their bloodstream, I calculate the time of mind-control could be weeks, at least. More than a month, perhaps. There are still many trials to put this Super Hypnotize through before accurate calculations can be made." the Thinker reported.

"Hum...then I suppose the best way to test our prototype" she looked at the Plasmid with the same look a child gives their new toy."is on the field."

While Bioshock pondered which poor soul to torment today with her new invention, Sander Cohen interrupted her thoughts.

" _My lady, I apologize for interrupting you, but I believe it is in your best interest to watch the national news._ " he said through the intercom. Curious to what got his attention, she did just that. The news report presented a shoulder-length blond-haired reporter:

" _The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve._ " Bioshock was almost willing to gasp when the TV showed a giant, dark-green vine with red thorns wrapping itself around a building and crushing it like paper-thin glass. Now that's something you don't see everyday. Then was Superman flying two civilians off a crumbling roof, victim of another unnatural vine. The Hawks and Green Lantern came flying in to fight off the giant herb." _And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight._ "

The news showed more major cities falling victim of the same monstrous weeds and League heros appearing to save the day.

"How interesting." Bioshock focused on different video fees, all showing the plants attacking. The giant weeds were resilient, bulky and could regenerate with ease. "Mr. Cohen, take two Houdini Splicers and acquire a sample of this plant. Stealthy."

"At once, my lady!"

Bioshock continue to admire the destruction with morbid interest. The Justice League were handling their own without problem, but could only keep them at bay. And while the heroes could g on for days, the vines didn't require rest.

"Undoubtedly, while the League handles the front, their petty Team will sneak up from behind and literally cut the root of the problem."

Static suddenly took over the screen and was replaced by the grinning clown-painted face of the infamous, psychotic Joker, the Clown Prince of Gotham City. He tapped the screen with the knuckles of his fingers and announced:

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you_ this" he took out a knife and grabbed the camera with the other hand. " _important announcement...from the Injustice League. Ha ha ha!_ " he turned the camera to a gathered group of other super-villains, whom Bioshock only recognized two: Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo.

Of Ivy, she had read some articles written by famous botanist Pamela Isley, who due to an accident with her experiments gained the power to control plants and became an eco-terrorist. Count Vertigo was Bioshock's client. Part of the money she used to build her HQ was obtained from the Count whom bought some of her genetically-enhanced bio-weapons. Recently he had ordered a battalion of Big Daddies, which she was on the process of producing.

" _We are responsible for the attacks on your cities._ " Vertigo spoke like a King addressing the lowly peasants from on-high. Bioshock smirked; the man was weak, so secured he was on his high and mighty pedestal, he didn't even fathom the idea he could be pushed to fall over. " _If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…_ "

The Joker pulled the camera back to him, the mad grin even wider now. " _The more we get to have our... jollies!_ " he chuckled maniacally, demented eyes so close the pupils were perfectly visible.

"So my good Count client has formed his own team. How uninteresting." she noted. What was much more interesting was this plant they created. According to the news, virtually no nation was being spared. The roots of this monstrous weed must reach every corner of the planet…

"That's it!" enlightenment brought a triumphant smirk. "I know how to pluck out an old thorn in my side, now."

Sander Cohen returned shortly with a restrained vine the size and thickness of a Big Daddy. The piece of vegetable matter was still percolating and strongly, like a lizard's severed tail that never goes cold. Though it presented a few burns and had been cut with fire, the plant looked just as fierce and strong.

Bioshock noted one of the Houdini who accompanied Cohen wasn't present and questioned that:

"My other assistant recklessly attacked this misshapen weed and the plant dispersed a gas that made her laugh to her well-deserved death."

"You left ADAM behind for the Justice League to discover?" she asked with a cutting edge of menace that would make a charging Brute Splicer halt. Unlike most of the heavy-hitters of Rapture, Bioshock didn't need to raise her voice to sound intimidating.

"Not at all, my lady." Cohen quickly responded. "We could not carry her and the sample with us. So the cadaver and any traces of ADAM were incinerated. A shame really, it would have been a nice addition to my Quadtych."

She ignored that last part but complimented on his decision. "Good, Mr Cohen. Hum..you said this _gas_ made the other one die of laughing? That must be Joker Venom."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of him. A nice, exalted fellow with a glamorous vision." Cohen complimented the other psychopathic, painted-face man. Cohen and the Joker would become great friends, no doubt.

The captured vine gave a violent spasm that brought her attention back to the present.

"Would you kindly put it here." she pointed to the bloodstained berth. It was the same berth where the villainess had performed experiments on several unfortunate souls, all of them for the sake of creating super-soldiers and bio-weapons by ADAM. Several Atlanteans died on that berth, only a few became successful results. And like any of her victims, the vine was strapped there but still struggling in vain.

"Thinker, perform a thorough scan. Find what makes this big weed thick." she ordered and the supercomputer did so. While the machine worked, she addressed her lieutenant. "Mr. Cohen, have you placed the locating device on the plant where you acquired this?"

"As you have instructed, my lady." he made a curt bow. That had been a last-minute command. The locating device functioned like a long-range probe for the Thinker. From the embedded probe, the Thinker would be able to trace the weed back to its source, where the so-called Injustice League (what an unoriginal name) was operating.

"Good, afterwards I will pay a visit to the Injustice League and good Count Vertigo." she mused.

When the supercomputer finished the scan of the sample, he was already half-way through locating the Injustice League. The results of the scan didn't exalt Bioshock too much.

"Kobra Venom. The same cocktail formula that powers-up the Bulk Big Daddy." she recalled the newest model, made specially to go toe-to-toe with most heroes of the League.

"Injustice League tracked down." the Thinker announced. "Location: Bayou Bartholomew."

* * *

 **BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW.**

 **1st October, 08:15 CDT.**

The Injustice League, Vertigo, Poison Ivy and Wotan were inspecting the queen plant while the Joker jollily commanded it to attack city after city.

All their peaceful labour was interrupted by the teleportation of Bioshock into their headquarters. As usual the villainess introduced herself friendly with a wave of hand:

"Hello!"

Black Adam, the powerhouse of the Injustice League, flew straight at her with a charging fist. Bioshock raised her hand and stopped him with telekinesis.

"Now that's just rude." appealing to one of her newest plasmids, Sonic Boom , she repelled the muscled villain away. To put him out of combat, she shot a polyp of Gravity Well. The whirlpool sucked him in and burst. Due to his Invulnerability, he survived mostly uninjured though unconscious, which was Bioshock's goal: to take him down, not out.

Wotan was next, firing a rain of firebolts at her. With a chuckle at how easy this was, she teleported above where he was flying to fire her own flames at his back. The sorcerer was taken by surprise but shielded himself with a force field, conjured by magic.

"You impudent vermin!" he snarled. "Don't you know who you are dealing with? I have been a user of ancient arts since the time Viking sailed the North Seas!"

"And I am here to endure forever." she retorted, bored by the man's presumption of his blessed immortality.

Wotan and Atomic Skull united forces, the first throwing lightning and fire bolts mixed at her. While the second fired an atomic ray from his forehead. Thinking fast, Bioshock now knew Incinerate! and Electro Bolt would have no effect on Wotan, and Skull's ray could actually hurt her. Opting to solve both problems with the same strike, she summoned one of her newest but already favorite trump cards: Insect Swarm.

The swarm she unleashed split in two and attacked the two enemies. These bees were genetically modified to be bigger, nastier, hardier and with a painful, poisonous sting. She recalled her Father had used this Plasmid the most, for it was also his favorite. It allowed him to sit back and watch as his enemies screamed helplessly as hundreds of insects buried their stings in their flesh.

Bioshock could see the joy in that too. Wotan and Skull shrieked in pain and vainly tried to swat away the bees. But her chuckles were drowned by the hysterical laugh of the Joker, who also took pleasure in seeing his comrades fighting off insects:

"Ah, ah, ah! Encore! Encore!" he applauded.

On her peripheral vision she saw three strands of vines coming at her. With the other hand she unleashed a massive wave of Winter Blast, freezing them solid. She then used Aero Dash to sprint-charge at the frozen weeds, shattering them.

"My babies!" Poison Ivy was mad! "You will pay for that!"

"Injustice League, stand down!" Vertigo ordered. His associates backed off, Ivy giving Bioshock a murderous look. Vertigo turned his attention to the young villainess. "Miss Bioshock, I must say it is quite a surprise on your part, to appear _uninvited_."

"Count Werner Vertigo, I was just passing around the alley and thought of paying a visit to my client." she responded with menacing sweetness.

"How very thoughtful of you." the Count returned in kind, locking eyes with the red optics of Bioshock's helmet. "Though your kindness is appreciated, I must insist that you leave. As you can see, we are quite occupied."

"Then I won't take much of your time. I'm here just to ask if I could spend a few seconds with your pet plant. There is something I would like to experiment."

"No!" Poison Ivy shrieked, ready to attack like a bear mother. "You will not get anywhere near my baby!"

"Stand down!" Vertigo growled at her and turned back to Bioshock. "I am sorry but our project is off-limits to you. Now please, leave."

Bioshock laughed lightly. "Count Vertigo, you mistake my politeness for asking a favor. Something you should know about me: I always get what I want. I am merely asking your permission as a courtesy, because believe me, I don't need anyone's permission to do as I please." she left the implicit meaning quite clear: step aside or die.

Vertigo gave a sideways look to his colleagues, all prepared to attack. But he knew the odds were against them. The Light, their employees, had whispered about this young woman's power and deviousness. She was not a force any of them was eager to provoke, especially after half of their numbers had just experienced a taste of her might.

"Very well, but with two stipulations." the Count countered. "We demand to know what does this experiment of yours involve and will oversee the process. If it harms our plans in any way, it will not end good for you, young lady."

"Empty threats do not suite you, Count. But worry not, I mean no harm to your weed." she saw with satisfaction Poison Ivy growling at the insult. "I only require to use it to find some people. And since its roots are spread all over the planet…"

"Our plant is a living thing, not a world-wide sensor, you stupid girl." Ivy scoffed. Bioshock didn't pay her any heed.

"I can use it to extend my senses and locate my targets. That's all there is to it."

Vertigo agreed. "So be it, but Ivy will monitor your actions, are we clear?"

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged, not particularly interested or nervous that the chlorokinetic villainess would be watching her. Bioshock was allowed to approach the queen vine and placed a gloved hand on it, Poison Ivy ever watching by her side for the smallest sign of her baby being harmed.

Bioshock began to extend her awareness via the queen plant, reaching slowly all the way to its 'daughters'. It was harder than she thought, attempting to keep her presence fixed in such a large scale. Fortunately she didn't have to maintain a full awareness throughout all the plant. She only needed to follow the smell and taste of something very familiar: ADAM.

Bioshock used the world-wide net of roots and vines as a sensor for ADAM. One of her many passive powers provided by Gene Tonics was the ability to detect ADAM many miles away. Only four sources were detected. The first and largest was her secret lair under the tides of the Caribbean Sea. The second was herself, located at the very spot of the queen weed. The other two were what she had been looking for.

One was a great deal of ADAM in a single body, though it appeared to have been a long time since it had been used. It was he, Jack Ryan! Located in Metropolis, the home city of Superman. It made sense that Jack Ryan would have moved to a safe place, after leaving the Netherlands. The fourth and final source was a delicious bonus. It was a solitary spot crossing the Atlantic Ocean. And if Bioshock had to guess, it as the rogue Alpha Series and the rogue faux Big Sister who served Tenenbaum. No doubt they were coming to join Jack.

" _I ought to make plans to prepare them a good get-together party._ " she snickered malevolently. All the loose ends who could ever present a danger to her should they fall into the League's hands, together in the same place and unaware of her knowledge of their whereabouts. It was delicious.

Withdrawing her hand, Bioshock spoke: "Thank you, I have learnt all that I need. I'll take my leave now."

"Good." Vertigo didn't want her to stay another minute, and it was obvious that neither did Ivy.

"Since I'm in a good mood, Count, I'll strive to speed up production of your next shipment. Now I bid you goodbye, _adieu_ and _arrivederci_!" she teleported out of there.

* * *

 **North from there**.

Bioshock, rather than teleporting step-by-step to her Manta ship, took her time to appreciate the view. Only in pictures had she seen a swamp before, once in a memory of a wildlife researcher via the ADAM coursing in her veins. Most people would call a swamp disgusting and smelly. Most people were ignorant buffoons. They take the sun, the water, the very air they breath as granted. One thing Eleanor Lamb learnt from living under the sea was to appreciate everything you have.

Like the afternoon sun she watched with slight admiration. She had seen it plenty of times since arriving on the surface. Yet she never got tired of it.

"Beautiful." she sighed with a pleased smile. The soothing temperature was cooling down as night approached. Deciding it was enough sight-seeing for one day, she prepared to teleport out of there and ever closer to her hidden ship.

Something sudden halted her. It was like her nerves were tingling at something. It was her perception of danger. Her ADAM splicing had granted her a sixth sense for when danger approached. Doubtfully though anything could be dangerous to her, given all the power she had at her fingertips. But Bioshock never allowed herself to become complacent.

Her senses sharpened and she detected a multitude of presences in the sky in fast she heard or saw nothing. Whatever it was, they were cloaked. Not for the first time, Bioshock cursed her lack of telepathic powers. Perhaps with the Thinker she could synthesise such Plasmid…

"Well, maybe I should just invite myself in." focusing on the coordinates of the multi presences by her sixth-sense, Bioshock teleported herself in.

* * *

 **Inside the Bioship.**

The Team was in their silent-mode, the quiet stance they have in preparation for a mission that requires battling. Even Kid Flash gave no pep ups, no chat, resuming himself to eat a banana. He did however glanced a gym bag Aqualad had and questioned:

"What's in the duffel?"

"Plan B." Aqualad gave a meaningful look to the bag, which the speedster caught.

"You mean a desperate plan B. You know what happens to whoever puts on the Helmet of Fate." Kid Flash admonished. Nabu, the Lord of Order, inhabited the golden helmet. Whoever put it on would become Doctor Fate, a host to the Lord of Order and his quest to fight chaos for eternity. "When I put on the helmet, Nabu wanted nothing more than to keep me on his leash. Which one of us puts that thing on might as well never come back."

"Yes, but that might be a risk we're desperate enough to take." Aqualad sighed.

Without warning, a whistle and a purple flash of light struck the center of the bioship. To their shock and horror, their deadly foe Bioshock had teleported to the middle of them!

"Hello everyone!" she waved her hand in a friendly gesture.

"YOU!" Superboy growled and launched himself at her. Everyone prepared to attack her. Bioshock raised her hand...and everyone stopped dead in their tracks, paralyzed by her telekinesis.

"Tut, tut, is that how you compliment a friend? Shame on all of you!" she accused with faux-hurt feelings. "I could slaughter you all, right on the spot. But I did not come here for that, or looking for a fight. I am here to talk, nothing more, nothing less."

"And why should we talk with you, bitch?!" Kid Flash replied hotly.

"Because, honestly you may have no other choice. Besides, I have come all this way just to speak with you, when I could easily kill you. Aren't you even curious to know what I have to say?"

"Not really. I'm more interested in pounding you to the ground!" Superboy made another vain attempt to set himself free from the telekinetic grip. Bioshock had to admit it was a challenge to keep all of them immobilized, especially one with super-strength. But she had perfected and trained her powers to the point it was no impossible feat.

"Superboy, stand down." Aqualad ordered and turned his eyes to her, since he couldn't move his head. "Very well, we talk. We won't fight you."

She eyed him like a prized work of art. "I hazard a guess you are the leader. Yes, I can see you're angry at me, but you have the wisdom to quell down your own anger in favor of reason. Just for that, I'm letting you all go now."

She kept her word and slowly released them. Superboy made a gesture to go at her, but a warning glance from Aqualad stopped him. Bioshock proceeded:

"Now that…"

"Murderer!" Miss Martian hissed, her eyes glowing green, indicating she was recoring to her psychic powers. The vision of the dead little girls still intact in her mind, gave her a rage that rivalled Superboy's.

Bioshock, unprepared and unable to fend off the mental attack, cried out and fell on her knees. Her hands grasped the helmet, trying to reach the lighting pain in her head.

"Miss Martian!" Aqualad called out to her but the green girl paid him no heed. And quite frankly, no one on the Team wanted to stop their friend if she was hurting Bioshock.

Bioshock cried out in more pain. It seemed whatever was going on, Miss Martian was winning. Until the martian herself cried out in agony and fell on her knees.

"M'gann!" Superboy grabbed her. The trance ended and both girls came out gasping for air. Bioshock gave a Big Sister shriek and got up, flames bursting in her fists.

"You will burn for that, martian!"

"No!" Aqualad shouted and the whole Team put themselves protectively between their friends and their enemy. For a moment, Bioshock considered killing them all, but no. That would be for another day.

"Next time, would you kindly teach your little girl to mind her manners. In my head, there are monsters." she snarled and put out the flaming fists. "Before anymore rude interruptions, I'm here to offer intelligence and assistance. The Injustice League knows you are on your way."

"Because you told them?" Artemis accused, her fingers itching to reach for an arrow.

"No, because any creature with half a functioning brain could deduce the League would send their juniors to end the problem at the source. It's the only logical course."

"Indeed and we have taken precautions against that." Aqualad retorted. "We thank you for your information, but we would be more grateful if you departed at once."

She ignored his false politeness. It seemed neither side wanted her around, today. "One more thing." Bioshock took a small vaccine with a red liquid inside form one of her armor compartments. "I had my people synthesise a poison perfect to kill the queen weed. This small dose is more than it." she handed the shot to Aqualad.

"How can we be assured it works, or that it won't have negative side effects? What reassurance do we have that using your formula won't have other consequences on us or any innocent people?"

"I suppose you don't. But if that doesn't make you feel better, know this: the Injustice League are nothing more than a stained glass, a shield, a cape. Their true goal is to divert the League's attention to them, so that the real enemies may continue to act without attracting suspicion."

"So there is another secret society of super-villains, using the Injustice League as a proxy. Who are they?" Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah, I'm not telling!" he waved her finger playfully. "Where is the fun if I tell you everything? In any case, I only know their name. Their identities are still a mystery."

Aqualad exchanged looks with all of his Team and handed the syringe back to Bioshock. "We do not require you assistance, either way."

"Oh well, suit yourself." she took the syringe. "It was nice seeing you all. Goodbye."

"Monster!" M'gann weakly cursed. She still seemed affected by the hostile psychic attack, like some sort of backfiring. Bioshock looked at her behind her helmet.

"Monster? I think your definition of the word is faulty. What is a monster? Its something thatraves and roars and slaughters without control or purpose other than destruction itself. Like you just tried to do to my mind, monster. I, on the other hand, destroy and slaughter to create something beautiful. Every action and life I take, everything I manipulate is for a higher purpose."

"Yeah, right. And if in the process you get to have some measure of fun, why not enjoy it?" the Boy Wonder shot sarcastically. He remembered Bioshock took pleasure in utterly defeating them, on August. What seemed to amuse her the most was Robin's vain fight against her mind-control, when she forced his hand to commit suicide.

"The best way to perform a dirty job is to grow a fondness of its messiness." she retorted matter-of-factly.

"You claim your crimes are noble endeavours for a higher purpose. What is your purpose?" Aqualad inquired with every bit of seriousness.

"Ah, I'm not telling." again she sounded like a nice girl. "I should probably leave now. I believe you have a giant weed to exterminate."

"One more thing, Bioshock." the leader stopped her. "I will recover Tula and Grath and all the others you took from their homes, from Atlantis or the surface. And when I do, you will pay for your sins."

" _Tula?_ " Bioshock thought that name sounded familiar. " _Yes, this Tula was one of my successful experiment subjects. Hum...interesting._ "

"I'll be waiting, Kaldur'ahm son of Black Manta." and she teleported away.

The atmosphere remained tense in spite of the evil one's departure. Aqualad allowed himself to sigh, unleashing all the tension of preventing himself from smothering Bioshock. Not that he would have lived to do it.

"Is everyone unhurt?" he asked that especially to Miss Martian:

"I...am fine, Aqualad."

Artemis came to comfort her, sitting by her side and putting a hand to her shoulders. "I know this isn't the best time to ask, but what did you saw in there?"

"I...I'm not sure what happened." she trembled slightly, sitting in the driver's chair.

"She's just been through a psychopath's mind. Give her break." Superboy scowled.

"Miss Martian, we do not wish to cause you further stress, but for the sake of our mission, what have you seen in Bioshock's mind?" Aqualad asked with great patience.

"Nothing clear." she answered after a while. "I came across a barrier. Except it wasn't any kind of defense, that people build up against psychic intrusion. I heard a crowd, screaming. Thousands of people crying out gibberish. In pain."

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked. "That she has multi-personalities?"

"No, that's not it. But I don't understand it either. I'm sorry."

"It is alright. Maybe you should rest before the mission."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go."

In a matter of minutes they were approaching the lair of the Injustice League. Robin addressed Aqualad discreetly:

"You did good turning down Bioshock's offer. We may be desperate enough to risk using the Helmet of Fate but not to trust a bad guy."

* * *

 **CARIBBEAN SEA.**

 **1st October, 23:45 AST**

When Poison Ivy stirred from her slumber, she found herself strapped to a vertical berth. To her surprise, she was in no prison. It looked more like some sort of laboratory.

"Is this Belle Reve?" she wondered, thinking of the prison meant for supervillains.

All she remembered was the Justice League arriving after their team of sidekicks had brutally slaughtered her baby! She recalled surrendering, then the Joke unleashed his venom to kill them all. Darn that mad clown! And then nothing.

"How did I get here?"

"I invited you in, so to speak." a familiar voice spoke suddenly, startling her. From behind the vertical berth, came Bioshock.

"You?! I knew you were up to no good. You told the Justice League where we were!"

"Don't point fingers without evidence." Bioshock talked like telling an insolent child. "Their junior Team had already been on the move to your base. I had nothing to do with your pathetic defeat at the hands of children. When your friend, the Joker, unleashed his venom to kill both allies and foes, I saved you."

"Am I supposed to thank you, brat?"

"You're supposed to know why I've brought you here."

"Why?" Ivy finally inquired, not happy to be at disadvantage,

"Because you have some talents that I appreciate. And because I'm here to offer you something: a welcoming to the Rapture Family. My family...and now yours."

"Forget it, bitch! I'll never lower myself by working for you!" Ivy spat hotly.

"You misunderstand." Bioshock showed an over-sized syringe attached to her armor. Inside was a green liquid with red veins. "You are here to accept the offer, because you want to...now!" Bioshock stabbed the syringe in Ivy's neck and infused the stuff into her. It was the newly-invented Super Hypnotize plasmid, which when injected into the bloodstream, could grant control over any sentient being for a month.

Poison Ivy eyes' went completely green with tiny, lifeless red pupils. Her pose relaxed completely. Bioshock could feel a thin psychic link forming with her new subject. The Plasmid had functioned. Poison Ivy was now her minion utterly incapable of disobedience…for a whole month.

"Now Doctor Ivy," Bioshock undid the strappings and freed her servant. "we have much work to do."

* * *

First of all, a great ton of thanks to **Lily-pily** for the design of the Big Brother, though I added the Elite Bouncer harpoon as a melee weapon and the teddy bear that a Little Sister tied to his belt. That's why the little ones nicknamed him 'Mr. Teddy'.

Sorry if this chapter didn't have the fight action you would like to but fear not. For next chapter, Bioshock will at last reveal herself to the world. And there will a MAJOR battle. And we'll see what happened to Tula.

And needless the say, this was based on **Episode 14: Revelation**.


	4. The past surfaces PART I

**IMPORTANT WARNING** : Now there are two classes of Big Sisters: the original from the game and a new one I'll explain soon. Therefore I'm redubbing the original Big Sisters as **Cheruphilim Series**. The name is a mix of Cherubim and Nephilim.

In the Hebrew Bible, _Cherubim_ are the infant angels while _Nephilim_ are the bastard children of angels and human women, who walked as giants upon the earth. I choose this name because Big Sister starts off as Little Sister, thus 'Cherubim'. By drinking the blood of ADAM-rich corpses whom they see as angels, they evolve into the super-powerful top enemy when reach puberty, thus making them 'Nephilim'. Because the original Big Sisters are, in a way, _generated_ by angels.

* * *

 **CARRIBEAN SEA.**

 **6th OCTOBER 2010, 9:11 AST**

"Is everything ready?" Bioshock questioned her non-spliced Lieutenant who was formerly Black Manta's man.

"Yes, Master. The Big Daddy Bulk has been loaded into the Manta ship. Completely sealed in stasis." he referred to the one-of-a-kind Big Daddy engineered by ADAM and Kobra Venom.

"Excellent. Until our return, you are in charge of base. Do _not_ let me regret putting that trust in you. Clear?"

"As crystal." though the man kept his cool, she could tell he was nervous about what would happen if she indeed rued that decision. Bioshock tolerated no sloppiness or incompetence, and those unfortunate souls who displayed such flaws were targets of her full attention. On her vivisection table.

She dismissed the Lieutenant and summoned her First Lieutenant, Sander Cohen.

"Mr. Cohen, are you prepared to venture into the surface again?"

"Oh, yes my lady! Last night I had the most marvelous dream of a new Quadtych. I hope to fulfill some of it today. Surely the people of the surface will be pleased to be a part." He said that with the utmost conviction. He truly believed the surface folk would be honored to receive the sadistically artistic attention of Sander Cohen.

"Just make sure you do not forget our target, Mr. Cohen. We are going to Metropolis for one reason only: to kill Jack Ryan."

"Ah, yes, the prodigal son of Ryan. A shame, really." the man lamented. "He was such an interesting, handy fellow, helping me finish my first Quadtych. Perhaps now he will be happy to be a part of my newest masterpiece. Yes, he certainly would!" he sounded more convinced now.

"Hum, I am certain of that also." Bioshock smiled, enjoying the mental image of Jack Ryan being coated in plaster. "Head for the Manta ship, I will be there after rounding up two more of our comrades."

Sander made his exit via teleportation but Bioshock preferred to walk through her base. Her mere presence made her subordinates endeavor harder just to avoid her anger. Bioshock liked the fear she could instigate by simply walking by.

She ended her walk in a warehouse with many stasis pods. One row of stasis pods had each a slumbering experimental Big Sister, each pod marked with an A and a different identification Geek letter. The first pod was, not surprising, Subject Alpha. Bioshock opened it and the Big Sister inside awoke, pausing for a moment to watch her surroundings before bowing on one knee to Bioshock.

"Subject Alpha of the Atargatis Series." the villainess recited. "The firstborn of a new breed of Big Sisters, you are."

The Big Sister remained impassive in her bow. Her armor was much lighter than that of an original Big Sister (now called Cheruphilim Series, read IMPORTANT WARNING), because the Atargatis Series is composed of female Atlantean teenagers, they don't need as much armor nor breathing equipment. Yet they still used a helmet with a much larger red-glowing porthole. The Atargatis Big Sisters can use sorcery and are naturally stronger and more resilient than Cheruphilim due to their Atlantean nature.

The name is inspired by the goddess Atargatis who transformed herself into the very first mermaid. This is also an indication that they're more powerful than the Cheruphilim Series, since goddesses are more powerful than angels.

Through the Thinker, Bioshock discovered a way to make Big Sister without waiting for a Little Sister to mature. The Atlantean physiology allowed them to take more ADAM than humans and the sea slug implant without damaging their DNA. Yet again, only females could become the Big Sister-level of super-soldiers.

"I suppose that proves which the strongest gender is." Bioshock thought cheekily. "Rise, sister Alpha Atargatis."

She did so, expectant for another command.

"Remove your helmet." Alpha obeyed, showing a pale face with red short hair. The eyes glowed bloody red. All in all, Alpha still had a beautiful face, if menacing. Only recently had Bioshock learnt whose identity this Atlantean girl was. It made her laugh at the irony.

"Today, sister, you will accompany me and others of the Family to the surface. This is just as much of a mission for you as it is a test. If you pass it to my satisfaction, your brethren will be released and honored." she made a gesture indicating the other Atargatis Sisters in stasis.

Bioshock could feel the exhilaration on Alpha boiling over. She was eager for a test to prove her skills and devotion, but also for the bloodbath that would follow. To stand atop of a mountain of defeated, mangled enemies, all brought down by her hand. Bioshock could empathize with that.

"Your eagerness is very reassuring, Alpha Atargatis. Now let us go, to Metropolis. Once I bring along our other comrade."

Thus Bioshock, the Bulk Big Daddy, Sander Cohen, Alpha Atargatis and the fourth one travelled to unleash hell.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS.**

 **6th OCTOBER, 15:34 EDT.**

Jack Wynand walked by the seashore park with absent thoughts while scratching his beard. His five daughters, whom he had rescued from that underwater hellish Rapture, were in school. After moving from his homeland Holland over a year ago, Jack found employment on the Daily Planet (1). He took pictures of scenarios that most photographers would find too risky, such as crime scenes and catastrophes. For many times he has caught Superman on camera. Yet, to astonishment of his bosses, Jack always came out unharmed from those scenes.

" _I suppose it helps having a few genetic tricks up my sleeve._ " He thought with a bit of humor, his old powers granted by plasmids and gene tonics had often come in handy. It was thanks to this daredevil photographer job he could have the income to raise five girls.

He stopped by the pier and looked into the ocean. Today was a fantastic day-off, he had to admit. The sky was clean and the air smooth. Not too much hot, though.

"Perfect." He sighed pleased.

Jack reached in his pocket to get a cigarette. Sally, his eldest daughter, would criticize him for smoking, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. To his disappointment, the cigarette box was empty, not a single one left.

"Perfect." He groaned cynically.

Staring far into the ocean to distract himself, he saw a cruise liner coming in to dock. Could Tenenbaum be arriving on that?

Brigid Tenenbaum, the remorseful scientist and ally he made on Rapture. When little girls began to be abducted all over the coastlines, she informed him she would go back to rescue them. When he was still in Delft, Netherlands, Jack pondered accompanying her. But he had his daughters to look after. What if they came for them too? Hence Jack moved his family to one of the safest places on Earth. Metropolis, home of the Superman.

After August, Tenenbaum contacted him again, relating some vague information of her adventure on the City Free of Law and God. She didn't reveal too much in case their line was eavesdropped by 'a new enemy' she mentioned. Tenenbaum informed him to keep attention for any signs of strange things. She didn't tell him where or when exactly she would arrive. Only that she and some of her new allies would find him.

"As if half of what has happened to me wasn't strange enough already." He muttered under his breath. Oh, what would it be to have a completely normal life? He had enjoyed the ten years of normal in Delft, had grown to fond of them as he had the five ex-Little Sisters.

Rapture is coming back to haunt him. Tenenbaum-prophetess-of-doom prefers not to fill him in until she arrives. Strange things happening all over! Blast it, it's just like in those times in Rapture when he knew a bunch of Splicers was stalking him in the shadows! He knew the danger was near but not when it would pounce. The trepidation was pain for the nerves, only second to when he injected himself with his first plasmid, Electro Bolt.

"Blast it, why do my problems enjoy torturing me with wait? Can't they just leap out of the sea and get it over with?" he growled a bit too loudly, attracting the attention of some other citizens.

Suddenly, something big and hulking leaped out of the sea and landed in the park, triggering the civilian panic. Jack's mind was saturated with flashbacks of raging men-like monsters in diving suits with red-glowing portholes.

This one was a gigantic gorilla compared to any Rosie or Bouncer Big Daddy he had faced. But the armor and bloody-red light coming from the mask was all too clearing on that aspect.

" _Kut_! I had to tick off the Universe, didn't I?" he cursed his luck as the Bulk began to rampage around.

* * *

 **MANTA SHIP, METROPOLIS SHORE.**

Eleanor and her subordinates, Cohen and Sister Alpha, watched the Bulk's rampage through the camera installed in the helmet. Their tracking of Jack Ryan – or Wynand as he is legally known – had been correct as the man was in the seashore park when the Bulk made its entrance.

"My lady, I don't mean to criticize your wisdom, but would it not be better to have the monster kill Jack Ryan instead of just engaging on a mindless rampage?"

"Because this is no simple mission to take out a potential loose end. It is a field test for both our newest Big Daddy as it is for the Atargatis Series." She gave a sideways look to the Big Sister. "In fact, it is test for me as well. Superman will respond to this menace and engage the Big Daddy. A great field test it will be, against one of the founders and strongest of the Justice League. Then, I will intervene and pit myself against Superman.

"There is a question on my mind I've been yearning to ask him, for some time."

* * *

 **METROPOLIS.**

This monstrous Big Daddy could be a child of King Kong stuffed in an ancient diving suit. It looked and walked like a ten-foot (2) tall gorilla. And it acted much more violently than one. Though Jack knew gorillas were often stereotyped as naturally violent beasts.

This Big Daddy wasn't particularly interested in him, though. Its anger was at everything, like every person and object had threatened its Little Sister. The monster crushed everything with his enormous arms, moving like a stampeding elephant out of the park and into the street. The police and National Guard arrived surprisingly quickly, but all their bullets just bounced off the Big Daddy's simple armor. Even a missile from a tank had no effect. Jack had a feeling even without armor; no gun could even faze that monster.

The Big Daddy crushed a National Guard van and tossed it against another, causing the wreckage to explode. People were getting hurt before his very eyes. Jack wanted to stop that thing, but he didn't know if he could. It had been a long time since he took on a Big Daddy, and it was never something he was eager for. Plus, Bouncers and Rosies were human-sized. Not to mention using his powers would attract every news station onto him. If his face was to be filmed while fighting that monster, so much for laying low…

"It's Superman!" someone shouted in hopeful relief.

Jack looked into the sky to see the iconic figure in red and deep blue with the S on the chest.

"Perfect." He was alleviated. Now the menace would be over without him blowing his cover. He remembered now he brought his camera. Oh well, despite being his day-off he could still take some good pictures of the Man of Steel.

Superman made a nosedive for the freakish enemy with eyes redder than the sun of Krypton. His intention was to push it against the ground to injure and weaken it. But when his body connected with the monster, in spite of going over 100 kilometers an hour, the creature offered resistance.

The hero proceeded with a torrent of punches, flying all around the monster at high speed. The monster had quick reflexes but not enough to catch the Man of Steel. Yet, for all his strength, the punches did nothing to injure the creature.

"You're a dense one, aren't you?" he added his heat vision to the combo, a technique he once experimented on Bizarro that granted him victory. To his surprise, it still had no effect. "It's like this thing has its own invulnerability!"

That momentary awe made a distraction that allowed the Bulk Big Daddy to punch Superman and sent him into the ground like a bullet. He cracked a deep circular crater into the street but not too injured. Inspecting the shield on his suit, he saw it sported several scratches. Being clobbered by a fist half the size of your torso did hurt, though.

Time for a different approach. Superman flew at him, filling his lungs with all the air he could and unleashed a freezing breath wave on the monster's face when he was close enough. The masked face was frozen solid like a mini-iceberg. Then he delivered two punches that shattered the ice. But the monster remained just as vicious as before, maybe even more if its angry growls were any indication.

"I was hoping that would have done some damage."

The monster knocked both fists in the ground, making the earth shake as its anger did. It brought both arms up to deliver a crushing double-pounder blow on the Man of Steel.

In the span of a second, Superman noticed how relatively short and thin the legs were to the arms. He smirked with an idea. The hero slapped his hands with enough force to send a blast wave through the air that pushed the monster slightly backwards. With all its weight pinned on those legs, the big gorilla fell on its back.

"Time to end this." Superman flew high into the sky and made a b-line downwards, spinning like a dentist drill. His aim was the monster's chest. He was above killing but he recognized this creature as one of Bioshock's familiar creations.

In the meeting with the Justice League after the attack on Atlantis, Batman showed images of the mindless minions of Bioshock. This unhuman monster was too similar to them to be a coincidence.

The Drill of Steel made contact with the monster at high speed, unleashing a shockwave on the ground that practically wiped out the whole park. Fortunately everyone had already been evacuated from the battle site. When the dust settled, the Bulk was sunken chest up on his own crater. The chest armor was broken and though no injury could be seen, its heart was not beating anymore.

"Done." Superman sighed, glad that was over with. He should take this for Batman or Martian Manhunter to analyze. Maybe get a little more insight on Bioshock's powers and…

A heartbeat.

"Uh, oh!" he tried to fly away but too late. The not-so-dead monster who played possum grasped him in a dense grip. He attempted to break free with all his might. For a moment, the monster struggled to maintain its fist tightly closed around the hero. To the despair of the people watching, the behemoth sunk its fist in the ground, stunning Superman for a moment.

Then it began to pound him at breakneck speed and without pause. Every nanosecond was agony and strength evading from his body. But Superman, in spite of all the pain and exhaustion, found the courage to lift both hands and stop the rain of fists. Every muscle ached when he held both enormous fists while getting back up. He was resisting but not winning and had no way of knowing if this thing's stamina was greater than his.

He needed to get out of this locked stalemate and reach higher position, literally. Looking at a narrow opening in the beast's chest armor, Superman aimed a left eye of heat vision (the other one was black and bruised) and struck the skin.

The creature wasn't pained by the attack but startled enough to lose its force and Superman took flight. The monster, further aggravated for losing its prey, began punching the ground in frustration.

Suddenly, it halted completely still.

Superman looked in suspicion and curiosity. The monster had tricked him before; it could be doing so again.

"Bravo!" a young female voice cheered and applaud of a single person followed. Superman knew that did not come from the citizens, but rather from the black armored feminine figure that had just materialized on the head of a frozen monster. "Bravo! Truly, this test has been perfection. The Bulk is a success; it managed to stand against and equalize the might of the Man of Steel."

"Bioshock." He stated not surprised to see the newest villainess. He had already deduced this monster – this 'Bulk' – was her piece of work.

"But the test is over now." She declared, leaping off her post and landing gracefully in the ruined ground. "I'll be your opponent, now."

He was not surprised by her challenge. Since she made the monster, certainly the creator was more powerful than the creation. Clark Kent may be no detective like Batman, but he knew super-powered villains never create a weapon bigger than themselves. Their ego wouldn't let them.

What did surprise him was that she reached to the back of her armored neck, pushing a button and her helmet split up in several parts and retracted back.

For the first time, Eleanor Lamb showed her face to the surface world. Her black, long hair and cold, blue eyes. The pale skin and pearl-white smile. Yet, none of those beautiful characteristics breathed mercy on her aura of power.

"But before we face each other, I have one question for you, oh _Man of Steel_." She used the alias derogatively. "Tell me, do you bleed?"

Superman, ever silent, landed a few meters from her.

"You will." she replied her own question, drawing out both syringes from her gauntlets. The villain and the hero raced at each other.

Finally, a fight Bioshock had craved for quite some time. To battle one of the founding members of the League of Justice, and arguably the most powerful of all. Bioshock knew she could end up dead; she was well aware that despite her great power and training, she wasn't unbeatable. But to fight such powerful opponent, the rush of battle was exhilarating. And the glory of victory would feel even greater.

During Subject Delta's constant battles to rescue her from her mother's clutches, Eleanor had felt his emotions as her own. Delta had embraced the carnage and thrill of combat and the ecstasy of victory! Those were the things that made him feel alive.

And when Bioshock traded punches with Superman, every molecule in her body danced in euphoria. Maybe it was just a trace of Delta that passed on to her, or maybe it's the ADAM in her veins yearning for battle.

She didn't care; all that mattered was the feeling.

"What do you fight for?" Superman questioned while they kept trading punches. Mostly, each side managed to parry its opponent. It appeared they were at the same level of strength.

"I fight to win." She answered as if they were having this conversation over a few cups of tea.

"Not on my watch." He retorted, eyes flaring up. Heat vision. Bioshock had the Armored Shell gene tonic perfected, which granted a near-invulnerability. But no point in allowing something to hit her when she could avoid it. Complacency quickly descends into sloppiness. For a flash of a second, she used her hand to conjure the Winter Blast against the heat rays.

The thermal shock shattered the ice and interrupted the heat rays and the two enemies were propelled in opposite directions. Bioshock counter-attacked immediately, using Aero Dash to slam herself against Superman. The impulse wasn't enough to throw off the Man of Steel, which she had predicted. That quick sprint served merely as an extra impulse for when she used a combination of Sonic Boom and Telekinesis to send him away and crushing into a building.

The few people who remained in visual proximity were stunned and horrified that their hero was down.

"Ah, the insects scatter around so easily when they heroes are down." She recited in a poetic manner.

The building began to shake and Superman came flying at her with a cool anger. Bioshock used Telekinesis to lift a piece of rubble between them. He crushed it without even trying, but that had simply been a distraction for her to teleport away.

Superman halted to see his enemy gone. He knew she wouldn't just flee.

A sudden shriek and something cutting through the air behind him…

Superman fired a roundhouse kick behind him and hit Bioshock, who had attempted to sink her syringes in his flesh. The kick sent her rolling on the ground, but she quickly got up, blood leaking out of her nose and mouth. The left side of her face was nastily bruised.

"Had enough?" he spat the question.

"Not at all." She smirked and turned her gaze to the Big Daddy, who had kept impassively still until now. "Do what you were made for."

At her command, the Bulk moved away and began to trash the city on his path. Superman moved to intercept but Bioshock put herself on his way.

"Tut, tut!" she shook a finger. "While my pet does his thing, we finish ours." She unleashed a torrent of flames at him from her fists. He countered with freezing breath. Heat and cold were evenly matched, until Bioshock decided to try a new thing. One of her more recent gene tonics was called Dragon Breath, a sort of level up to Incinerate! that allowed the user to expel fire out of their mouth.

She added her own fiery breath to the heat, thus overcoming the cold. Though the fire wasn't what hurt Superman the most, he was tired. And Bioshock knew it.

" _Time to end this_." She decided. The hero flew at her for another attack but was stopped in mid-air with Telekinesis. He struggled with all his strength and Bioshock had to endeavor to keep him paralyzed.

"You can't keep me trapped forever." He snarled.

"I don't have too." She remarked, her brow sweating. Focusing intensely, she deepened her telekinetic reach into the Kryptonian's insides. She smirked sadistically as she found her goal and gave it a squeeze.

Superman felt an agonizing grip on the core of his chest. His heart felt like being compressed! Such was the pain he couldn't swallow a scream and fell on the ground panting heavily, his strength spent.

"Super-advanced Telekinesis. Everything I command to stop, will stop. The heart of the Man of Steel is no exception." She approached him, triumphant but cautious. Superman was too exhausted and drowsing into unconscious ness. That extreme use of Telekinesis had been tiresome for her but the effort paid off.

With an armored foot, she rolled the man's face to meet hers. Strings of blood flown from his mouth, nose and the unbruised left eye.

"Well, what is this? Your truly do bleed." smiling like a Little Sister before an angel, she stabbed both syringes into the man's chest and began extracting his blood. Quite the déjà vu she had with Aquaman!

"Eyes open now. I want to watch you slip away."

But her sixth sense of danger kicked in and Bioshock was struck by lightning from behind her. Her Electric Flesh granted her invulnerability to the shock. But she recognized the specific feeling; that had been an genuine Electro Bolt plasmid attack.

"Jack Ryan. At last we meet." She turned from the unconscious superhero to meet a fairly ordinary looking brunette man with a beard. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties and in peak health.

"I take it you're that new enemy. The one Tenenbaum told me about."

"I am slightly acquainted with the woman and will take some pleasure in ripping her head from her shoulders. But today I think I will start with you." She used Aero Dash and he retaliated in kind.

Basically, Jack could stand against her because he too had a good power diversity. But Bioshock had a great advantage; the number of available plasmids se could use exceeded the 8-limit. Due to further experimenting, she achieved the ability to surpass that limit, no longer needing a Gene Bank to regulate her plasmids.

Jack, on the other hand, had been a long time since he used his concealed powers for anything more than lightening a candle or trigger a small short-circuit. His current plasmids were Incinerate!, Electro Bolt, Sonic Boom, Aero Dash, Telekinesis, Winter Blast and Cyclone Trap. That versatility allowed him to not to be totally wiped out by Bioshock's evolved plasmids. But it did not grant him chance of victory.

They both tried Electro Bolt and wound up measuring voltage. Both were immune to each other's electric attack though.

"Have you wondered what has become of Rapture since your departure?" she tried to initiate a conversation amid the battle. "You have risen to be a man of legend. The Splicers often whispered your name like a hero. In Siren Alley, Father Wales had a church with a 'sacred text' of your mighty battle against the tyrants Ryan and Fountaine. Even a painted artwork of you first splicing up with Electro Bolt."

"Is that supposed to flatter me, you psychotic _teef_?"

"It's something you should know before you die. You were an inspiration for many who wished to leave that hellish city, myself included. Many times I dreamed to be like you and break the shackles around my mind and body. The tales of your feats gave me hope." She summoned a blast of fire but he dodged with Aero Dash.

"And to thank me, you want to kill me, right?" he put as much sarcasm in that as he could.

"On that regard, I really have no choice. I have plans for the future that I'm certain you'd never rest until you foiled them. So sorry, you must die." She said that apology in the sweetest way possible but with unwavering determination. He knew this girl wouldn't rest until he was dead.

"Now then, would you kindly die?" she put great meaning in that question. Bioshock knew that W-Y-K command had been erased from his psyche a long time ago. But the desired effect was to disturb the man with her knowledge of his past, which worked.

With a bloodthirsty smirk, she teleported behind him and fired her Dragon Breath. Jack, though immune to normal fire attacks, screamed when the intense heat struck his unprotected back and fell dazed.

"That was exercising." She confessed she was tired but had defeated the two enemies she had wanted to finish off for some time. The girl readied her syringes again, eager to drain every drop of the man's ADAM.

Again her danger-sense tingled. She heard something heavy falling out of her line of sight. Bioshock didn't bother to look behind to identify the new enemy.

"What day is this?" she complained. "'Weaker hero comes saving the fallen hero' day?"

"Bioshock?" Superboy half-declared, half-asked. Finally she faced him and replied with sarcastic glee.

"What gave me away?"

He looked a bit surprised. She deduced it may be because his expectations of her appearance were wrong. Or maybe it was her natural beauty that caught him. Not that he wasn't too bad looking himself, she had to admit.

"Tell me, _Superjunior_ , what hopes do you have to best me when I did away with your mentor?"

"He's not my mentor." he gives a look to the battered Superman. His look wasn't as unsympathetic as his words, but Bioshock detected a bit of resentment in there. And also…doubt?

" _Hum, I'm guessing Superman and Superjunior don't get along_." she filed that information for a later use.

Superboy launched himself at her. Sighing in disappointment, she paralyzed him with a flick of her hand. In spite of the exhaustion, Bioshock had enough concentration to paralyze a whole body, even if it is that of a Kryptonian clone. Though Superboy never appeared as strong as Superman, she noted.

"Again allowing your anger to dictate your moves." she was upset this rude, irrational, handsome boy believed he could defeat her with his crude battle techniques. "I warned you last time we met. But you never learn, do you?"

Then Superboy chuckled, much to her surprise:

"Actually, I do, bitch."

This time her danger-sense was shrieking and the villainess found herself surrounded by Wonder Woman and Green Lantern above her. She also spotted a black jet in the air, property of Batman. And behind her was a giant pale-purple octopus floating, with Aquaman standing atop its head. The King of Atlantis had a long, golden hook for the left hand she took.

Bioshock stood against most of the founding members of the League of Justice.

"I was just passing by Metropolis when I heard you were here. When Superman alerted the League that you were here, I volunteered to play decoy." still pinned to the ground, Superboy smirked. "I do learn."

"Well played." She begrudgingly admitted.

"Bioshock, surrender now." Green Lantern demanded.

"I don't think so. You see, I brought my family." She snapped her fingers and several things happened at once.

Two clouds smoke materialized, one red and other purple. The purple one became Sister Alpha Atargatis and assaulted Wonder Woman with no hesitation. The red cloud became Sander Cohen who stood behind Bioshock. The most notorious event was the octopus and Aquaman being suddenly pulled back underwater by…something.

" _John, join me in taking down the big one_." Batman ordered, flying his craft against the rampaging Bulk.

"Roger that." Since his days as a marine, the African American Green Lantern didn't like abandoning his comrades in a fight. But he knew they could handle themselves. Plus, that big lug was endangering more defenseless innocents.

Bioshock saw the enemies dispersing. Her triumph was short-lived when Sander Cohen warned her:

"My lady, the little moth is gone!" she turned where he was pointing, the place where the fallen man previously had been. Bioshock looked the other way to see Superman was also gone.

"What are you waiting for? Go after the son of Ryan!" she ordered her second-in-command who teleported. Enraged, she looked at the last presence with her, Superboy. But the Kryptonian clone wasn't there either! She must have slipped her telekinetic grip on him during the events that followed.

"Damn them all!" she cursed everyone and everything. How did they escape without her seeing?

"Three up, three down. All in a flash." Flash congratulated himself on the timely rescue. "Had to travel fast enough to be nigh-invisible but slow enough not to break your necks through whiplash."

The rescued were a battered Superman, a good enough Jack and a just fine Superboy.

"What?" the middle one asked.

"Whiiiplaaash." The speedster repeated in slow-mo. "Don't know who you are, but we saw some of your showdown with Bioshock. You sir have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, I do." The man sighed.

"Just who are you? And what's your connection to her?" Superboy demanded.

"J-Jack?" an awakening Superman sighed through his good eye. "Jack?"

"You know me?" Jack was surprised this worldly-famous superhero recognized a simple daredevil photographer for Daily Planet, who by coincidence had caught him in camera a few times.

"Greetings, little moth." announced a voice that Jack never thought to hear again. The three of them – Superman was out cold again – turned around to see Sander Cohen perched the one tree in the ravaged park that still remained intact and standing.

"Bioshock's crony." Flash and Superboy adopted battle poses. The Houdini splicer ignored them, his wide eyes focused only on Jack.

"My good man, for your previous help in finishing my masterpiece, you son of Andrew Ryan will become part of my new Quadtych. A much greater one than before. A great honor for you, little moth." Cohen spoke with all honesty, truly believing becoming a plastered statue was an honor for Jack. The prodigal son, incredulous and aggravated by recent events, finally snapped:

"I'll join your new _Quadtick_ when Hell goes through an ice age. When I met you there was something I wanted to tell you, but didn't because I needed your cooperation to reach Ryan. So here it is: your art is SHIT!"

Big mistake! As fast as the speed of Flash, Sander Cohen pleasant if somewhat eccentric appearance transformed into an infernal, berserk rage of fire. The Houdini splice conjured fire in both hand, hunched like a deranged predator ready to eviscerate the prey, and his face twisted into a mad fury:

"You miscreant! I knew you deep down were always another DOUBTER! Who cares for your opinion?! I don't need your opinion! I'M SANDER FUCKING COHEN!"

"Uh, oh!" Flash cringed slightly. "It's like that Joker, only pyro version."

* * *

Part I of Bioshock's revelation to the world. Hope you liked it. Next chapter Tenenbaum and her allies make an entrance in the battle against the Bulk. We see the first of the Atargatis Series in action and the 'fourth comrade' is a surprise, though you all already know him. Jack's curses are all in Dutch.

 **1 )** It's ironic that Clark Kent and Jack Ryan work in the same place but know nothing of each other's double-life.

 **2 )** In chapter 1, the Bulk is 8-feet because Alex, the Great and Anthony Ivo have increased slightly from then on. Now it has reached a definitive size of 10-feet.


	5. The past surfaces PART II

This last chapter is a bit rushed, so forgive the misspelling. Now on with the **Justice League VS Bioshock** and her minions. I've added some bonuses to **Cohen**.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS SHORE** **.**

 **6th OCTOBER, 18:00 EDT.**

Wonder Woman had faced scores of hardy enemies in battle, many had been mighty ones like Ares, whom the League had faced many times together. This opponent was proving to be a powerful one. The young, female-looking figure in armor battled with the fury of a true Amazon, using her powers of fire, ice, speed and teleportation.

"You fight well, little sister. But you have no combat coordination." Wonder Woman dodged a speedy charge with syringe at the ready. "A cornered animal fights without reservation but often still loses."

The Amazon princess attempted to wrap her lasso around Sister Alpha of the Atargatis Series but she teleported out of range before the cord even touched her. Wonder Woman's trademark weapon gripped only thin air.

The enemy reappeared close by the water but made no more threatening maneuver. She just stood there, waiting and watching. The Amazon princess looked her warily:

" _Is she using a new strategy, rather than just attacking like berserker? Perhaps I should have not advised her to begin with_."

Sister Alpha finally brought her arms up and the sea water began to stir, then it rose by her command and formed a sea serpent made entirely out of water. Wonder Woman watched in shock:

"That is Atlantean sorcery!"

The watery sea serpent dove for her snarling its jaws open. Wonder Woman took flight but the non-sentient beast caught her. She sustained her breath and could exit her arrest without concern.

Except that Sister Alpha threw an Electro Bolt mixed with more Atlantean sorcery and the entire sea serpent water manifestation swirled with electricity. Wonder Woman cried out as the shock run up her spine and began to lose her senses.

Sister Alpha sent the sea serpent and Wonder Woman into the ocean and followed. Now they were in the Big Sister's element.

* * *

When Aquaman felt his octopus friend being pulled into the depths, he knew it was one of Bioshock's minions. But the King of the Seven Seas gasped in disgust and terror when he saw the creature now fighting his tentacle friend.

It was an elephant-sized creature somewhat similar to an axolotl. It had a bodily form that ended in a long tail fit for swimming the currents. A strange feature was the three pairs of limbs, though. It had two legs with webbed toes but the other two pairs were arms that ended in hands of webbed fingers. All in all, an alien creature.

But what really made it a freak of nature was the head, which possessed an uncanny human appearance of a balding man with mad blue eyes.

"By Neptune and Oceanus!"

This was the fourth comrade of Bioshock. Her top scientist Alex, the Great.

 **(A.N.: The form of Alex, the Great was borrow from a deviant artistRaptorBarry.)**

Aquaman tired to use his marine telepathy to sooth the axolotl, but it refused to listen. Instead the monster gave a sideways look to Aquaman and began to swing while fighting the octopus.

" _When heroes are drown and you are stuck,_

 _Alex, the Great says 'though little luck'._

 _An extra hand is all you need,_

 _average day to the Justice League._

 _From Green Ring, to Wonder Whore,_

 _to little Flash, to Slutty Hawk._

 _That's why the future is_

 _BIOSHOCK!"_

Aquaman heard something crashing into the water and saw Diana sinking a mile away. The slim armored one, similar to the most powerful ones that ravaged his city, came after her. The King of Atlantis looked at his tentacle friend who was struggling with the mutant. For now it was holding its own, so Aquaman dove to his comrade.

Sister Alpha was in her element now and was about to attack the heroine with renewed fury. But Aquaman intervened with a punch that crack-opened her helmet. Without looking back, he grabbed Wonder Woman and brought her back to the surface.

"I did not ask for your help. But you have my gratitude."

"You're welcome."

The Big Sister leaped out of water, ready for round two, this time against two heroes. Her cracked helmet fell apart in pieces, revealing her face with red-glowing eyes.

Aquaman gasped. "Tula?"

* * *

The Bulk maintained his rampage going deeper into Metropolis until Batman and John Stewart, the former flying the Batwing, intercepted it.

"I've learnt this from Wonder Woman." John created three thick lassos of green energy and hurled them at the Bulk, ensnaring its arms pinned to the torso. The creature struggled and the Green Lantern was having trouble holding it. "Any minute now, Bats."

The Batwing passed over the monster with bomb bay doors opened and dropped a quantity of gas bombs, which detonated when contact with the target was made. John made a mask gas for himself. The Bulk grew more aggressive in its attempts to break free, the lassos cracking all over.

Then it became calmer, staggering and the red light on the helmet dimming little by little. Finally the Bulk fell on face, unmoving and the lights turned off.

"We got him!" John shouted, but Batman frowned aboard his jet. Superman had come toe-to-toe with the Bulk and ended in a stalemate.

"Be careful, John. I don't think we're out of the cave, yet." He commanded with his usual emotionally dead voice. And right he was, for the Bulk suddenly continued to struggle, now more volatilely than before. The lassos broke completely and the Bulk set its sights on the Batwing.

Roaring, the Bulk leaped onto the Daily Planet building and began climbing up to the peak. A gorilla-like figure rising up the top of a skyscraper fighting an airplane was a widely known picture, indeed.

"I've seen where this movie is going." John muttered.

On the top, the Bulk pried the planetary golden sphere, in spite of its massive size compared to its own, and threw it at the Batwing. The Dark Knight made a hard barrel-roll to avoid meeting his untimely doom. Green Lantern levitated the orb and landed it safely on the road, saving a crowd of civilians from being crushed.

Batman made a quick pass and retaliated by firing his plasma arsenal at it. The Bulk recoiled at the lava-hot plasma but wasn't necessarily injured. If anything, it only aggravated it more. The Big Daddy knocked its fists and feet on the roof of Daily Planet like an angry Donkey Kong.

John created giant shackles that trapped the Bulk by tis wrists and ankles but it backfire when it grabbed the Green Lantern by those chains and hurled him against the Batwing. The plane began to crash and Batman had to eject while John flew away. While Batman glided with his cape, made to look like wings of a bat, he gazed into the monster which now roared triumphant.

"This one is a tough nut to crack."

Batman hummed softly. His suit was known to have many incorporated gadgets; one of which were the binocular-like lenses, which he used to zoom in on the Bulk. The monster was still roaring, but not in apparent victory anymore. "There's something attacking it."

"What?" John asked confused.

"There's something small and fast striking it in several spots. Whatever it is, it's quick on its moves. Maybe a speedster." The nocturnal vigilante frowned.

The Bulk was waving his arms, occasionally punching what looked like thin air. Batman was right, as almost every other time; a thin humanoid figure was stinging the monster with a spinning harpoon from several angles. It avoided the Bulk's crushing attacks by either leaping, running or …teleporting in a green flash.

Focusing further on the speedy new player, Batman saw it carried the same old diving-suit armor. It looked young, like those Big Sisters minions of Bioshock. Save for the harpoon for a hand and the different porthole. The body structure looked slightly different, but hard to tell.

It didn't take the World's Greatest Detective to tell the small one was connected to Bioshock.

The Bulk's next roar echoed like a menacing thunder; now it was really pissed. It tried to smash the flee assaulting it, but in its anger tripped over the edge of the skyscraper and fell down. The ground trembled when the colossal one wrought a wide crater on the road.

The two heroes made their descent but kept a safe distance. The small one teleported by in a green flash and though it ignored the Leaguers, they weren't so lax as to not keep an eye on its moves.

As for the Bulk, it wasn't moving but no one lowered their guards. It could be playing possum again.

And indeed it was. The Bulk leaped back on its feet suddenly and ready for another round.

To the surprise of both Leaguers, a fourth fighter joined. Another armored one, the size of a tall man, joined forces with the small one and they engaged the beast.

"John, help them out." No sooner than he gave the order, Batman fired a grappling-hook to a building and swing out of there.

"Where are you going?"

"To catch a moth in the dark." He muttered and disappeared out of the Green Lantern's sight. He looked back into the fight and saw the armored allies about to go under the Bulk's fist. John conjured a green wall to save them both.

The armored ones looked at the hero who saved their lives, then shared a look and gazed back at him. The lights of their portholes shifted to yellow and they nodded. Green Lantern nodded back.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, until he becomes my new enemy." He whispered to himself.

The Big Brother and Subject Sigma faced the Bulk again, this time with a hero as a temporary ally.

* * *

Sander Cohen's furry was giving him the power to fight off three enemies at once. No matter how strong or fast the Flash, Jack Ryan and Superboy were, Cohen just kept teleporting everywhere in a cloud of red.

And they had to deal with a seemingly moving menace. The fire that Cohen ignited move by itself, attracted to the scent of his enemies. At least that's what Superboy thought when a flame unnaturally extended itself to scorch his left arm.

"You just had to aggravate him?" Superboy groaned, massaging his smoking arm. The skin had taken the heat full on, but survived only marred, thanks to Kryptonian invulnerability.

"Don't criticize me, lad." Jack muttered. "I've been holding that on my throat for ten years. It was high time he heard that." He used Winter Blast to try and put out the fires, coming only half-successful.

Superboy didn't argue with that as he dodged the growing fire. Yep, the flames were alive and hungry for them, no doubt.

One more time, Conner Kent cursed his lack of full Kryptonian abilities. If he were Superman, he would just blow off the red fire with a freezing breath. If he were Superman…

A furious gust of wind following a red blur made his hair dishevel. The Flash came running circles around the fire and extinguished it.

"You guys okay?"

Superboy ignored that. "Where's Superman?"

"Still down and recovering. I took him away from the line of fire."

Superboy received that with a nod and a grunt. That breathing time was short-lived for Cohen teleported back into the battle, unleashing more of his living hellfire.

"Why are you stopping? Have I ordered you to stop?! The dancers dance until the Master says so. So, dance! Dance!" he hysterically proclaimed, enticing the flames in midair to follow their prey.

"This is definitely new." Jack commented to himself, using Winter Blast again to erase the fire. "I never fought that old fruit before, but no Houdini could create fire that locks on the targets. Maybe one of little Lamb's experiments."

Little did Jack know that, even embroiled in battle, Superboy's hearing had caught that.

"Dance! Dance!" Cohen disappeared again before the Flash could punch him.

"Damn, he's vanished again!" Flash had to ask himself how does a teleporter has such a fast reaction time to disappear before a speedster can catch him.

Cohen made his reentrance, fuming with anger at the man in red spandex. "How dare you disrupt my masterpiece of perfect synchrony, you bumbling buffoon! Burn, you scoundrel fly! BURN!"

Normally a Houdini Splicer wouldn't be fast enough to see a speedster coming. But the acquisition of the Thinker had given his Lady new ways to use ADAM. Such as Cohen's improvements in his teleportation-reflexes and his ability to create enemy-seeking fire.

That last ability was one the crazed artist rebelled in. He threw beachball-sized fireballs at speedster. The Flash span around himself at super-speed, becoming a mini red tornado, not so different from the robotic Justice Leaguer's attacks. The mini tornado took the fireballs on and absorbed them.

Cohen made another disappearance. Superboy wanted nothing more than to ignore the fire and go charging at Cohen. When an enemy managed to dodge strikes so easily without even trying, it made him angry. Then again, a lot of things made him angry.

He recalled the previous times Bioshock beat him. How he had lashed out in rage and she stopped him with a minimal amount of effort. And the most recent time...

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Again allowing your anger to dictate your moves. I warned you last time we met. But you never learn, do you?" she had said._

 _"Actually, I do, bitch." he had answered._

 _"Combat is about controlling the conflict...You should always be acting, not reacting." The words Black Canary had spoken the first time she had tried to train him, but he had arrogantly refused. He had learnt that lesson._

 _End of flashback._

"Okay, act, not react." He grunted to himself and focused all his senses. Cohen kept teleporting and he couldn't see fast enough to guess where he would reappear next. But he could hear something. A sound so low nobody would notice over the noises of a conflict, but he did. A sound that resonated every time Cohen was about to rematerialize.

And there it was again, just five meters behind the man named Jack.

"Not this time!" Superboy took it upon himself to punch the Houdini splicer in the jaw and disorienting him. The other two took the chance to put him out of combat. Jack stunned him with an electrical attack and Flash took him for a spin, literally, by grabbing the man and spinning.

"Show's over, Houdini."

Sander Cohen fell unconscious, mumbling something about galaxies. Flash had the foresight of putting an inhibitor collar on him, which he had gone quickly to borrow from Batman's plane.

The conflict was finished and the two heroes and mysterious man could relax slightly. The spotlight was now on Jack Ryan.

"Okay, Mr...Wynand, time to answer some questions." The Flash forthcoming inquiry was cut off by a sudden shriek.

The three saw the new enemy making her entrance like a predator running to its prey. The helmetless Sister Alpha Atargatis, formerly known as Tula of Atlantis, was ready to rip her three opponents apart and bathe on their blood. And while only one of the three had a slight idea of ever facing something akin to a Big Sister, they all knew this would a deadly fight.

* * *

People who know how Batman works and keeps all of Gotham under his sight, often comment he has eyes all over his suit, not just his back.

Indeed, very little of his surroundings ever escaped the Dark Knight's attention. Like just now, when the new armored one appeared to help its smaller compatriot, he had spotted a woman watching the fight from a distance. This would be no noteworthy, for there were a few civilians watching the battle.

Except this woman wasn't looking at him or Green Lantern, like most people did. Instead she was looking at the allied armored ones, not at the heroes or the Bulk.

Batman split from the darkness behind her, like he was part of it. The woman was unaware of his approach and when he announced his presence, her reaction wasn't quite what he expected:

"Good evening." When he spoke, she turned around a bit too fast for a woman of her age and attempted to assault him with an object. That was no match for Batman's reflexes, who caught her wrist before the object struck.

She looked harmless, but Batman could easily read people. He knew this woman had seen dark things.

When she saw whom he was, she relaxed just a little. "You are…Batman of the Justice League, are you not?" she spoke with a German accent.

"And you might be connected to those two." he indicated the armored allies that teamed up with Green Lantern against the Bulk. She followed his gaze and seemed conflicted on how to answer. Finally she relented.

"My name is Brigid Tenenbaum and time is short for explanations. I intended to give this to Amir before he went off to battle that monster." She showed him the object she nearly hit him with and he let go of her wrist. It was an oversized syringe, put together by spare parts. "This is equipped to drain out the ADAM – the substance that powers the creature – and you must give it to Amir."

"Which one is Amir?" she pointed to the smaller, fast one. Batman understood he was the only one who could stick the needle into the Bulk without being caught.

"The syringe will have to be used several times in order to drain enough ADAM to weaken the creature. But it's our best, only way to stop it." Tenenbaum gave him the syringe.

"I have a better idea." Without another word, the Dark Knight appeared to fly back into the battle like his namesake.

John conjured the strongest bonds he could to trap the Bulk, while the armored ones jumped on its back and attempted to pierce the eyes with their spinning melee weapons. It had no success; the visor of the mask was apparently unbreakable. The Bulk struggled to break free from the bonds.

"John, catch!" Batman tossed him the syringe, the Green Lantern caught it with the other hand.

"What's this for?"

"Stick it."

It took one second for the Green Lantern to understand his point. Scanning the syringe with the ring to download the specs, John was able to create a dozens of alike syringes of green energy and rained them on the Bulk. Immediately they sucked in a glowing red substance similar to blood.

The Bulk cried out in pain and its movements became suddenly slower. The red light irradiating form the visor flickered out. John made more syringes and drained more ADAM, bringing the unbeatable monster finally to its knees, permanently.

The heroes didn't dare approach it from recent experience. Green Lantern scanned the Bulk. "That thing is totally dead from what my ring can tell. Although…" he trailed off. "it has proven to be darn good at playing dead."

"Don't worry, that monstrous Big Daddy is dead now." Brigid Tenenbaum walked into the scene.

"How can you tell, lady?"

"Because they can tell that." She pointed to the armored allies, whose red-glowing portholes turned yellow.

The Bulk died but not before it saw a brief image of Brigid Tenenbaum.

* * *

" _She's here!_ " Bioshock saw through the Bulk's eyes the last thing it saw before it passed.

More Leaguers had arrived, and Bioshock had just untangled herself from Captain Atom and Red Tornado. And she had a feeling soon the whole League would be upon her.

She went for her comm-link. "Cohen, stop toying and finish Jack Ryan, at once! Soon we will be up to our necks in enemies."

She then sent a mental command to Sister Alpha to disengage Wonder Woman and Aquaman, with whom she was on the verge of losing, and join Cohen. Their priority as to kill Jack Ryan and now Tenenbaum.

She delegated the later target for herself and teleported away. If the Justice League got the information Tenenbaum had, that could be the end of her just as it was of the Bulk.

* * *

On their end, Tenenbaum was making introductions to the Leaguers. "These are Herr Charles Milton Porter, or Subject Sigma after these experiments turned him into this." She made a gesture to the tallest of her armored allies. Then she looked the smaller one. "And this is young Amir who volunteered to become what he is now when we needed another protector. Some on our group dubbed him 'Big Brother'."

Further dialogue was cut short by a shrieking sound heralding something the Rapturians knew and feared: the arrival of a Big Sister.

Bioshock teleported into the place, charging with a violent shriek at Tenenbaum, syringes up. Her attempt at murder was cut off by a brown blur roughly her size, who charged at her at similar speed and sent her rolling.

When Bioshock got back on her feet, Tenenbaum was protected by a wall made up of Batman, Green Lantern, Subject Sigma and the rogue Big Sister who-was-not-really-a-Big-Sister. The last one was who enraged her more. It was _he_ who foiled her attempt to silence Tenenbaum. Bioshock witnessed fragments of his fighting skills by the Bulk's vision and memories. It was obvious this _Big Brother_ possessed similar powers of a Big Daddy, but the same agility of a Big Sister. That placed him more or less between the two groups in power.

"Come, brother. Let's get acquainted." She leaped at the brother with every intention of eviscerating him. He teleported away and reappeared behind her to deliver a roundhouse kick. Bioshock saw it coming and vanished in a purple flash.

It continued like this, the two teleporters fighting each other and moving to the higher buildings. They looked like two living fireworks, purple and green.

"Now what?" Green Lantern shrugged.

Subject Sigma made a whale-like groan to Tenenbaum. The woman shrugged, unable to understand him, so he resorted to gestures. He put a hand on her shoulder and motioned her to the heroes, then making a hand gesture for them to go away.

"We will keep her safe." Batman vowed. Sigma nodded at him and removed the drill he had for a right hand, replacing it with a gun – the ion laser. He ran in pursuit of the two younger ones.

"Green Lantern, take Brigid Tenenbaum to a safe place. It is of vital importance no harm comes to her."

"Got it." The African-American turned to her. "Hang on, lady."

"Wait, there was someone else with us. An old dark-skinned woman named Grace Holloway. She foolishness ran after Eleanor Lamb thinking she could talk some sense into her."

"Eleanor Lamb?"

"The one called Bioshock." Batman frowned ever so slightly. No shadow of a doubt now this Tenenbaum just may have the answers they need. John formed a bubble of green energy around the woman and flew away.

Batman went after someone else, the one called Subject Sigma. This one was faster than Bioshock's biggest soldiers that ravaged Atlantis but not too fast for the Dark Knight. He caught the tin man climbing up stairs to a terrace and landed before him when he reached the top.

Subject Sigma adopted a battle pose, though not to aggressive. It said 'move aside and live'.

"I am not here to fight." Batman spoke calmly, like he hadn't an ion cannon aiming at his chest. "I can help you defeat Bioshock, but you will have to follow my plan."

Sigma didn't move for a five seconds, but he lowered his gun. He was willing to listen and that was all Batman needed. "But first, can you communicate with your younger comrade without letting Bioshock know?"

* * *

Meanwhile, atop a higher terrace, Bioshock grabbed the Big Brother by his foot and smacked him on the floor. He had the same speed as she, but he wasn't as strong or as durable. And his Plasmids were only Electro Bolt, Incinerate! and Teleportation.

"A shame I thought you could give me more of a challenge." She shoved a foot on his helmet, cracking it. The Big Brother was defeated and Bioshock knew she should go after Tenenbaum at once. But the pleasure of the victory, the thrill of killing was too addicting. Not for the first time, the bloodthirst prevailed over reason.

She drew her syringes, ready to break apart the helmet and look into the enemy's eyes before decapitating him. She harshly broke the helmet with her metal boot and saw the Big Brother's face at last.

The flesh of his face looked a bit drained of color, but still looking alive. Unlike Big Daddy's who practically look like cadavers, this one was probably converted recently. The eyes were two red headlights, since he was still in aggressive mode. But it was his other features that intrigued her. His Asian features. It all looked slightly familiar.

Suddenly Bioshock was invaded by a gasping sensation. Like escaping her own body and entering another.

 _Flashback:_

 _She wasn't Bioshock or Eleanor Lamb anymore. She was Subject Delta and he picked up an audio diary left beneath little Eleanor's bed in Grace Holloway's apartment. He played the diary to hear the normal human voice of his own protégée and daughter, years ago:_

" _I got in a fight with a dog-eater today. His name was…"_

 _End of Flashback._

"Amir!" she shouted, again back in her own body and memories. For weeks she had attempted to connect with her Father's memories with no success. Now she managed it, spurred by finding an old friend's face. It was all too confusing.

The Big Brother kneed her in the gut, the armor absorbed the blow but the distraction was all he needed to escape her grasp.

"Wait!" she called out, now intrigued as to how her childhood friend could be alive and here. Other reason why she chased him was because he was affiliated with Tenenbaum. If she could coerce him to reveal where the former scientist is now...

* * *

 **METROPOLIS PLAZA.**

Bioshock was chasing the Big Brother, her 'dog-eater' childhood friend Amir, through the top of the tallest skyscrapers of Metropolis around the empty plaza. It was leaping from one building to the other in the cat-mouse chase. She tried to send mental commands for him to halt, but he refused.

"Enough of this!" she shouted. Every second lost meant Brigid Tenenbaum could become more and more unreachable.

Combining the Leg Up tonic that allowed her make long and tall jump with the Aero Dash for a burst of speed, Bioshock caught him from behind. The momentum sent them both crashing into the plaza with earth-quaking contact.

Bioshock picked herself up, exhibiting exhaustion, but the thought of being so close to her target gave her force to continue when her ADAM-enhanced stamina was receding. Amir was up on his feet, but visibly more tired than her.

"Amir, you are one of the few people in the world I wouldn't eviscerate just to pass the time." she sped up to him, grabbing him by the neck and aiming a syringe at him face. "But I will hurt you if you don't tell where. Is. Tenenbaum?!"

Amir's answer was to give a grin and teleported out of her grasp.

"lateM dna htrae, part reh!"

"A trap!" Bioshock shouted as the earth beneath her feet and the metal of the ruined plaza gained life and turned against her. Bioshock used her quick reflexes, super-strength and fire powers to keep away the earth and metal trying to wrap around her.

Unbeknownst to her, that had just been another distraction.

"Speed of Hermes, power of Zeus!" a red blur sparkling with electricity came bulleting from the sky and collided against her. Bioshock cried out as she felt a lightning from the King of Olympus striking her.

As if that wasn't enough, a small blast of radiation hit her and the villainess was thrown into the air only to be punched back into the ground. Her eyes opened to see her new attackers: the Italian magician Zatara, the wielder of the powers of Greek pantheon, Captain Marvel and the living nuclear reactor, Captain Atom.

Bioshock growled but before she could get up and fight back, the golden lasso was wrapped around her torso and she was pulled back into the air and again into the cold, hard ground.

Batman watched everything, stone faced behind the cowl. He had studied Bioshock's moves. She was tactically clever, but her lust for battle and violence drove her to make mistakes and ignore crucial details. Like when she was chasing the Big Brother, she didn't realized it was a ruse.

He had also figured the best way to keep her from teleporting was to keep her beaten up. And that was why the powerhouses were not stopping until she was down.

Zatara made another spell to keep her trapped in a bubble from where she could not teleport out. Wonder Woman had her lasso tightly holding her arms down.

"Batman, we've got her." the Amazonian Princess declared.

"Do it." the vigilante nodded to John who took the hint.

Bioshock was virtually defeated. Beaten, her senses were in disarrayed and threatening to fall into unconsciousness. Her black armor was severely crippled form all the punishment, the syringes broken.

The Green Lantern constructed dozens of syringes out of green willpower and prepared to drain Bioshock of her power, just like they did with the Bulk.

Through her dimming vision, Bioshock saw the triumphant heroes around her. In the fragments of her mind still coherent, she was raging at this defeat.

" _This isn't how it was supposed to end!_ " she had come to Metropolis to challenge Superman, kill Jack Ryan and make a show of force to the world. Instead she was about to be taken prisoner by the Justice League.

Through her narrow vision, she saw multiple green dots nearing closer. When they were a meter from her, she recognized them as syringes of solid emerald light.

Flashback:

 _Fourteen-year-old Eleanor didn't like syringes. Every day she remembered since being restored form her Little Sister state, she had to be strapped to her berth while the 'doctors' operating for her mother gave her the daily intake of ADAM._

 _It always hurt when the red, glowy liquid entered her veins. In the beginning she had hoped it would hurt less with time, but no such luck._

 _When she told her mother that it hurt too much, Sofia Lamb answered: "Eleanor, you are like me, a servant to the people. No matter how much it hurt, the pains says 'don't ignore me'. But if you do ignore it, then you are fulfilling your duty as daughter of the people."_

 _Eleanor hated syringes._

 _End of flashback._

"NEVER AGAIN!"

The world around the Justice League exploded into lightning, wind, fire and ice. Bioshock had unleashed al her might in an Elemental Storm that repelled her captors and wiped out the construct syringes.

"I WILL NEVER BE EXPERIMENTED ON AGAIN!"

The elements surrounding Bioshock were going mad. Her eyes were two red lights of death. Her mouth let out a roar of flames.

The Justice League was held at bay by the torrent of power, but none were struck down. It seemed Bioshock wasn't in total control of this outburst.

"You'll all BURN! BURN LIKE EVERYONE WHO'S EVER STOOD IN MY WAY!" she growled.

"Eleanor, stop!" that tired voice was barely audible in the storm, but Bioshock's enhanced hearing could. An old dark-skinned woman with a cane presented herself to the scene. "Eleanor, please stop doing this."

"Aunt Gracie." Bioshock gasped and the fury of the Elemental Storm dropped.

Grace Holloway, the woman who had cared for Eleanor Lamb when Sofia was locked up in prison, before Eleanor was turned into a Little Sister. Before her life was irreversibly ruined.

The moment was broken when Zatara, worried with the safety of the civilian, transformed the aged lady to safety. It was obvious something was going one and that the old woman knew Bioshock, but that was not worth risking an innocent life.

Bioshock was pulled out of the shock. The powerhouses were attacking again and this time Eleanor had a cool enough head to teleport away.

"This is just the beginning." her voice echoed on the battlefield.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Yes, this is just the beginning."

* * *

 **METROPOLIS, DAILY PLANE** **T.**

 **6th OCTOBER, 20:00 EDT.**

Atop the building of the Daily Planet, now lacking the globe it was known for, Bioshock had the view of all the different battle fields. Down there was the defeated, dead Bulk. The pier where she could telepathically feel Cohen had lost and Sister Alpha was barely holding against her multiple foes. Alex was losing against Aquaman and his cephalopod pet. Superman was back and half the League was here.

Reluctantly, she ordered her last two assets to retreat. Today was a defeat, and now that they had that old witch Tenenbaum and Ryan's little spawn on their sides, Bioshock saw more defeats in the future.

Distractedly, she looked over the strand of black, dirty hair that fell on her armor. "Sometimes defeat is going ten steps back, so you can move a hundred forward."

* * *

I am publishing this complete chapter because so many requested. This is a proof that I am not abandoning the story. But it will be some time before I continue this.

First I'll finish my Transformer stories, ' **All that Remains'** and ' **Transformers: TechnoEarth'**. Then I'll move to the **Young Justice** works.


	6. Final chapter

Hello to me readers.

I regret to inform you all that this story, which was started by ptabs0101 and continued by me, is not officially **DISCONTINUED.**

I enjoyed writting this because it was a challenge. I have plaied Bioshock and the show Young Justice was a great show. The challenge was to mix the two universes, which I believed I was doing good enough. I had more plans to have Eleanor make more business with the Light and some independent villains. Though eventually she would make herself an enemy of the Light as well because her goal is more nefarious to humanity than the Light's.

One problem is that this story, frankly doesn't interests me anymore. Another problem is my lack of deapth knowledge of the Justice League Universe. I know just the general stuff about Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, but their franchises don't attract me much. I've only recently began reading about the Justice League. The only DC franchises that I have a wider interest is the Green Lantern story.

But I'm not going out without a parting gift. I'm giving you a piece of what owuld have been the next chapter. It's not much but please enjoy:

* * *

 **Mount Justice.**

" _This is Cat Grant, reporting live from Metropolis,_ _reknown city of the Man of Steel, which the previous night suffered a devastation attack._ " Behind the blond reporter was the scenario of a devastated seashore park. Building teams were already endevoaring to try and assess the damage and begin rebuilding.

Footage of the disaster of the previous night was played. He grumbled at the sight of the Bulk wrecking havoc before Superman showed up. His eyes made a frown when he saw the Man of Steel on screen.

" _In spite of Superman's victory against the creature,_ " Conner Kent grumbled at that. Superman didn't beat the Bulk. It was Bioshock who called it off. " _a new entity appeared. This individual engaged Superman until the arrival of the Justice League…_ "

Conner turned off the plasma screen and fumed. Long before she came in the kitchen, his earing had picked up on M'gann's steps.

"Not watching the static channel?" she asked with her usual greeting smile.

"Thought about watching the news to learn something. And I learnt nothing." Conner muttered.

"Conner, don't let it upset you. It's not the first time the League held secrets. They have their reasons."

"M'gann," he looked her in the eye. "I know they have loads of details they haven't filled us in, and I don't care about those. But that night, I was there. I called them. And when all was said and done they just brushed me aside."

"Is this why you're so angry?"

"I'm always angry." Conner was resentful at Superman who didn't give him the time of day after the villainess was sent running. "But, it's because of Bioshock, too."

"Batman said she's a League problem." M'gann's voice shook just a bit, and Conner noticed.

"He says that about everything he thinks we can't handle. Bioshock needs to be stopped. She killed those girls and who knows how many more people. She tried to do the same to Robin. I…she beat us like we were nothing. I can't let her go unpunished."

The spite he felt towards the villainess coupled with the distrust Superman and the League had towards him were constant firewood to the young Kryptonian's grumpiness. M'gann was no Black Canary to give wise advise on how to deal with bad feelings. Nor would she dare to probe Conner's mind to appease him.

"Hey, I just heard Robin and Wally wanted to congratulate about your 'team-up' with the League. They're coming here later."

He humphed. "If they're hoping for juicy details, it's gonna be a letdown."

* * *

 **Amnesty Bay.**

Roger Waterson lived alone in an isolated lighthouse by the seashore, former home of Arthur Curry. Anyone would find suspicion or empathizing that a teenager such as himself to live without family. But in reality, Roger Waterson was Kaldur'ahm, most commonly known as 'Aqualad'.

Kaldur had decided to have a permanent home on the surface when he founded the Team. He felt it was necessary to create a bond with the world and people he protected, and Aquaman had approved of that wisdom. Reason why the King of Atlantis offered him his childhood home on the surface. Kaldur often went to the city nearby under his alias.

However, that didn't mean he didn't miss the Atlantis from time to time. The last time he visited his home, he founded her violated and friends taken away. All because of a sadistic, condescending monster who called herself Bioshock.

Kaldur drove away thoughts about the villainess and concentrated on his reading. Dwelling in negative feelings was counter-productive and unhealthy. He founded peace of mind in a good reading after dinner while listening to the sound of waves outside.

There was a knock on the door.

Kaldur was on alert. He was nowhere near as paranoid as Robin or, Gods forbid, Batman, caution was a virtue. He dreaded the day the person at his doorstep was one who had discovered his identity.

Looking pleasant enough, but ready to dodge or fight, Aqualad went to open the door. "Good even…"

"Kaldur'ahm, good evening." Kaldur couldn't help but stare a little at King Orrin, the Aquaman, who stood proudly at his doorstep. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, my King."

Aquaman looked as imposing as ever with his clothing made of scales, orange shirt and green pants. He only lacked the trident. It was strange to see such a royal presence in a humble house such as Kaldur'ahm's. It didn't escape him the irony that his King had just asked permission to come in to the house he had grown up in. Kaldur offered him a chair in the living-room that was the base floor.

"I'm happy to see you have taken good care of my first home."

"It was the least I could do."

Aquaman's eyes floated to a picture on the short, wooden table. The picture of a tall, blond bearded man besides a beautiful Atlantean woman of blue-eyes. And between them was a boy of bright blond air and wide smile. A happy simple family. That picture had been taken on one of the rare times Arthur's mother had come to the surface. Aquaman was grateful Kaldur hadn't moved it out of place.

When the King of the Seas turned to his pupil, his expression was grievous and Aqualad knew this wasn't merely a social visit.

"I trust you have seen and heard what has happened on Metropolis."

"If I may say so, I would have to be blind and deaf not to know. It is all over the media and every whisper in the town."

"But do you know Superboy's part in it? He was involved in the battle."

"Yes, I went to the Cave this afternoon. However, Superboy didn't know much. He said the League withheld information." Kaldur didn't mean it as an offense, but rather as a plain, truthful fact.

"Yes, we do that." Aquaman nodded. "However, Batman will tomorrow give you some enlightenment. All I say to you now regarding this is that, in spite of the violence Bioshock wreaked, she was defeated and this attack revealed many hidden truths. In the past we knew very little about her, and that was our principal disadvantage, but tomorrow that changes."

Aquaman leaned against the back of his chair. Aqualad felt proud that the League was going to trust them with more information, but he could sense his mentor wasn't finished. He allowed all the seconds of silence he needed.

"Kaldur'ahm," Aquaman looked him in the eye. "I know that you had every reason to mistrust me, even break ties with me, after you learnt the truth about your biological father. But you did not and I wish to prove your loyalty is rewarded and reciprocated.

"During Bioshock's assault on Metropolis, I confronted one of her minions." He mentally shook at the memory of the mutated man he had seen, but that was not the foe he meant to inform Kaldur'ahm about. "A young armored foe that she refers to as one of her 'sister'. However this one was a different breed from those who assaulted Atlantis. She could perform Atlantean sorcery and was able to fight underwater as fiercely as one of our people."

Kaldur's hands trembled for a second. "Some of our people were missing after Bioshock's attack on Atlantis. She truly did abduct and… _experimented_ on them."

Aquaman nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. I had feared for those who had fallen on her clutches, and this discovery only moves me more determined to bring Bioshock to justice."

"As moves me." Kaldur spoke with steel in his glare. Aquaman smiled for a second. Now came the hardest of truths:

"There's something else. Something terrible, Kaldur'ahm. I swore I would never hold the truth back on you again." the man paused. "During the battle, the sister's helmet was destroyed and I recognized…"

"It was Tula, wasn't it?" Kaldur clenched his fists. "She was the only person that disappeared that fitted that profile. Do you know anything about Garth?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. But Kaldur'ahm, take solace that at least one of your friends is alive. And that the League has met people who offer a sliver of hope of getting them back."

"What people?"

"That you and your team will find out tomorrow." Aquaman said. "I can't promise we will be able to save Tula from Bioshock's clutches or that no one else will suffer at her hands. All I can promise is that we will try to the best of our ability."

"As will my friends and I." Aqualad spoke filled with resolve.

* * *

 **Mount Justice.**

 **NEXT DAY.**

The whole Team was on the mission room, the place when they had training sessions and were debriefed on missions. Everyone stood occupied while they awaited for something major. Aqualad and Superboy spared, while Robin, Miss Martian and Artemis watched, the females more attentively than the Boy Wonder. Kid Flash distractedly ate a taco, though his eyes wandered to the Zeta Tubes occasionally.

::Recognized Batman 02, Red Tornado 16.::

The Team promptly stood up ready to receive the leader of the Justice League and their den mother. Normally they wouldn't be so jumpy, but the prospect of the League finally divulging information was a great motivator.

Batman spared them an unimpressed look. Very few things caught the World's Greatest Detective by surprise.

 **Batman explains the event of the battle, as well as the information they learnt from Bioshock.**

 **He has a flashback of what Jack and Tenembaum told them about Rapture's origins and Eleanor's beginnings.**

 **After the battle of Metropolis, the League had taken Jack, Tenembaum, Grace Holloway and the protectors Subject Sigma and the Big Brother to the Hall of Justice for interrogations.**

 **Superman had told the League (in private) that Jack is a new photographer at the Daily Planet, who has a knack for getting pictures of risky situations and usually escapes in one piece. Superman has on occasion wondered if he wasn't a meta-human.**

 **Regarding Bioshock's origins, Grace Holloway tells Batman that Eleanor's reason for being what she is today was caused by her protector, Subject Delta. When he harvested the Little Sisters whom shared a telepathic link with Eleanor, she felt what they felt. The little girls had died in terror and pain. And going through that experience, over and over, was what had twisten Eleanor into the monster she is.**

 **Afterwards, Batman informs them they have a reckon mission regarding Bioshock's latest move.**

 **Meanwhile, Bioshock is on her ship, looking at the Thinker. In her hands is a vial with the black string of hair she had acquire by accident in her lost battle. It's Superboy's hair, which she has the supercomputer scan. After reading the output of results, she smirks.**


End file.
